Hero's Come Back
by Hillsen
Summary: Setelah mengalami kegagalan menghentikan Kaguya yang mengambil alih dunia dan membuat dunia dengan ilusi. Sekarang dunia itu telah dimanipulasi oleh Kaguya. Dan hal itu telah berlangsung sangat lama dan semua manusia telah dimanipulasi. Karena waktu yang telah berjalan dan manusia terus berada di dalam ilusi, maka Tuhan mengirim kembali sang pahlawan untuk menghancurkan dinding itu
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer Bukan Punya Saya**

**Hero's Come Back**

Setelah mengalami kegagalan menghentikan Kaguya yang mengambil alih dunia dan membuat dunia dengan ilusi. Sekarang dunia itu telah dimanipulasi oleh Kaguya. Dan hal itu telah berlangsung sangat lama dan semua manusia telah dimanipulasi. Karena waktu yang telah berjalan dan manusia terus berada di dalam ilusi, maka Tuhan mengirim kembali sang pahlawan untuk menghancurkan dinding ilusi yang telah dibangun oleh Kaguya.

Di suatu tempat yang berlatar belakang putih tampak sosok yang tidak kelihatan dengan seorang pria dengan warna rambur kuning. Sang Cahaya yang berwujud itu tampak seperti menduduki sebuah singgasana dengan beberapa makhluk lainnya berdiri di depannya dan pria berambut kuning itu sedang berlutut tidak beberpa jauh dari sana .

" Uzumaki Naruto, aku memanggilmu kesini untuk memberikan tugas padamu. Karena mengingat kau telah gagal dalam menghentikan Kaguya tempo dulu. Dan waktu telah berlangsung sangat lama, maka dari itu kau harus mengerjakan tugas yang telah ku jelaskan tadi padamu. Apa kau menerimanya ?" tanya Sang Cahaya.

" Sa, saya menerimaNya dan saya akan berusaha sekuat mungkin" jawab Naruto.

" Kau tak akan mampu untuk menghadapi mereka, maka dari itu aku memberikan Empat hadiah khusus untukmu. Hadiah itu adalah kekuatan yang telah ada di masa mu disamping kekuatanmu dulu. Yang pertama Aku akan memberimu kekuatan dari mata, kedua Aku akan memberikan kekuatan kekuatan yang dimana pada zamanmu dulu itu pengendalian akan lima elemen, dan yang ketiga kemampuan akan berpindah seperti kilat, Serta satu lagi kekuatan penyembuhan dan PEMURNIAN. Yang terpenting kau harus kembali memurnikan manusia dari manipulasi. Baiklah aku akan menaruh " sesuatu " di dalam mu agar kau tetap melaksanakan tugasmu. Apa kau ada pertanyaan ?" Kata Sang Cahaya.

" Tidak ada TUAN " Jawab Naruto.

" dan yang terakhir, berusahalah agar kau tidak menjadi pusat perhatian karena mungkin keberadaanmu sebagai utusanKu akan diketahui. Aku mengutusmu ke tempat salah satu orang yang dimana kau akan ada. Dan kau harus tinggal disitu serta mengetahui tentang kondisi dari dunia pada saat ini dan lagi dia akan menjadi pembimbingmu untuk mengenal segala hal " tambah Sang Cahaya.

Naruto pun segera dibawa oleh beberapa makhluk yang tampak seperti laki-laki dengan dua sayap putih di belakangnya untuk menjalankan tugasnya ke dunia.

**Beberapa bulan kemudian.**

" Jadi seminggu lagi aku akan bersekolah di kembali paman, ah ini merepotkan sekali." Kata seorang pria dengan warna rambut kuning pada seorang tua berumuran empat puluhan yang sedang duduk di sampingnya.

" Ya, kau benar Naruto. Kau akan menggantikan anak paman yang meninggal beberpa bulan yang lalu akibat sakit. Dan mulai saat itu juga misimu akan dimulai." Jawab orang tersebut pada sang pemuda a.k.a Naruto

" Ya, aku siap paman. Tapi, aku sangat payah kalau berhubungan dengan yang namanya sekolah paman." Jawab Naruto kembali.

" Tenang saja, pada saatnya tiba kau pasti akan tahu dan mendapatkan semua itu." Jawab pamannya sambil meyeduh teh yang ada di atas meja.

" Baiklah paman, aku mau ke atas dulu. Aku sudah mau tidur karena tadi sudah kelelahan. Dan paman gerbang depan dan semua pintu sudah aman. Jadi kalau paman mau tidur langsung saja dan tidak usah repot-repot untuk mengeceknya" kata Naruto sambil menguap dan naik ke atas tingkat rumahnya. Sang paman pun tersenyum pada Naruto lalu beranjak ke kamarnya.

Disinilah Naruto sekarang tinggal di daerah Provinsi Kuoh. Dia tinggal di rumah paman angkatnya yang termasuk besar. Dengan rumah dua setengah tingkat. Di lantai bawah terdapat dua kamar tidur, garasi, ruang tamu, dapur, ruang keluarga, dan dua kamar mandi, gudang, dan ada baseman. Sedangkan di lantai dua dan tiga terdapat masing-masing tiga kamar dengan kamar mandi masing-masing di dalam serta beberapa ruang lain. Sendangkan tingkat setengah lagi adalah tingkat terbuka. Dan jangan lupa halaman rumah yang lumayan luas.

Tidak ada orang lain di tempat ini, hanya Naruto dan pamannya saja. Naruto selama ini yang selalu membersihkan rumah itu dan menyiapkan makanan. Paman angkatnya sendiri merupakan pensiunan pendeta dan memiliki kesehatan yang tidak sehat.

Naruto sendiri sudah mengetahui semua keadaan dan apa yang harus dilakukan serta apa yang harus dihindarinya. Dia berada di dalam bimbingan paman angkatnya tersebut.

**.**

**.**

**Seminggu Kemudian**

**Kuoh Akademi**

" Jadi, kau murid baru yang dibicarakan itu ya ?" tanya Kepala Sekolah dengan tersenyum ramah.

" Ya, benar nama saya Namikaze Naruto,dattebayo" kata Naruto keceplosan.

" Baiklah, beberapa saat lagi kau akan diantarkan oleh guru yang mana kelasnya akan menjadi kelasmu" Kata kepala sekolah tersebut.

Beberapa saat kemudian guru yang dimaksudpun datang dan Naruto mengikutinya menuju ke ruangannya. Saat sudah sampai di depan kelas, guru tersebut menyuruh Naruto untuk menunggu di luar kelas.

" Ohayo... mina" sang guru menyapa muridnya saat masuk ke kelas.

" Ohayoo sensei ..." jawab para murid bersamaan.

" Saat ini kita kedatangan teman baru. Baiklah, silakan masuk Namikaze-san" kata sang sensei pada Naruto yang ada di luar.

" Nah, bisa perkenalkan dirimu pada kami" kata sang sensei pada saat Naruto sudah berdiri di depan kelas.

" Nama saya Namikaze Naruto, Yoroshiku Onegaishimasu..." kata Naruto sambil membungkuk sopan.

Kelas itu tampak hening saat melihat teman baru mereka. Seorang pria dengan rambut berwarna kuning, menggunakan kacamata yang lumayan besar, pakaian yang tampak lusuh dan kebesaran , rambut yang diatur terkesan jadul dan sepatu yang tampak rusak.

" Hei, hei ,coba lihat anak itu tampak seperti gelandangan saja" bisik seorang anak pada temannya.

" Ya, kau benar"

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum sopan seolah tidak mendengar apa yang barusan didengarnya.

"Baiklah, Hyoudo-San bisa kau angkat tanganmu. Dan Namikaze san silakan duduk di belakangnya" Kata sang sensei saat Issei sudah mengangkat tangannya. Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya menunju mejanya dengan sesekali mendengar sindiran dari teman-teman barunya tersebut.

Naruto menyamarkan penampilannya agar tidak menarik perhatian seperti yang ditugaskan padanya, walau sebenarnya yang dimaksud dengan jangan menjadi pusat perhatian bukan seperti yang dilakukannya saat ini. Pada pagi sebelum Naruto berangkat, pamannya yang melihat itu hanya tertawa kecil melihat penampilan Naruto. Dan walaupun pamannya sudah menasihatinya namun dia tetap mempertahankan "samarannya".

" Baikalah anak-anak pelajarannya akan kita mulai" Kata sang Sensei yang tampak bersemangat.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dan beberapa jam telah berlalu dan semua murid keluar dari kelas, kecuali Naruto yang saat ini sendirian di kelas.

" hmm, keadaan tempat ini bisa dibilang bagus. Namun benar kata paman aku merasakan sesuatu yang tidak beres dengan tempat ini. Sama seperti di seluruh wilayah ini, banyak sekali yang tidak beres " batin Naruto sambil memasukkan buku-bukunya yang tadi ada di atas meja.

" Hoiii... Naruto sedang apa kau disitu, ayo ikut kami jalan-jalan keluar. Apa kau tidak bosan hanya duduk melamun disitu ?" kata seorang pria dengan rambut berwarna cokelat a.k.a Issei.

" hah, Baiklah.. tunggu sebentar" jawab Naruto lalu pergi mengikuti Issei.

"Yo Naruto" kata dua murid lain yang sedang berjalan bersama mereka a.k.a Matsuda dan Motohama.

Mereka pun berjalan menelusuri lorong-lorong dan melewati beberapa kelas sampai akhirnya mereka sampai ke lantai dasar.

" Hei, apa kalian tahu sekarang adalah waktu bagi para gadis kendo untuk ganti baju" kata Motohama mendadak dan itu berhasil membuat yang lainnya terkejut. Dan itu berhasil mengalihkan langkah mereka yang seharusnya akan menuju ke kantin namun sekarang berubah arah menuju ke ruang ganti kendo.

" Naruto, kau sedang apa diam saja disana?, cepat ikut kami. Kami berani jamin kau akan suka." kata Issei sambil memperlihatkan mesum.

" Anggap saja ini sebagai hadiah dari kami menyambut kedatanganmu,hahah .." kata Matsuda sambil tertawa.

" Ahh tidak, sebaiknya kalian duluan saja dulu, aku mau ke kantin mengisi perut. Soalnya aku sudah lapar sekali ." balas Naruto ramah sambil mengelus perutnya.

" Yahh, baiklah kalu begitu. " kata Motohama lalu pergi dengan kedua temannya.

Naruto pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke kantin. Saat berada di kantin Naruto melihat dan mendengar ada beberapa orang yang melihat dengan pandangan menghina dan sindiran-sindiran kecil. Tetapi, Naruto tidak memperdulikan hal itu . Dan setelah dia membeli beberapa roti dan air mineral dia pun berjalan-jalan mengitari sekolah untuk mencari tempat yang cocok untuk istirahat sekalian memakan roti yang baru dia beli. Setelah beberapa saat menelusuri tempat itu akhirnya Naruto menemukan sebuah tempat yang nyaman. Dia akhirnya mendudukkan diri dan mulai memakan roti miliknya.

" Sekolah ini sangat luas, muridnya juga banyak, dan juga gedungnya sangat besar berbeda sekali dengan akademi di Konoha. Tapi, sudah hampir mencapai lima persen dari siswa disini adalah manusia yang dimanipulasi atau bahkan juga lebih dari lima persen. Dan aku harus mencari tahu siapa yang bertanggung jawab akan hal ini . " Pikir Naruto sambil memakan makanannya.

Selang beberapa saat ada seseorang yang mendekat ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang sudah tahu akan hal itu bersikap seakan-akan dia tidak mengetahui keberadaan orang yang mendekat tersebut.

" Hallo, sepertinya kau siswa baru disini. Apa aku benar?" kata seorang murid dengan rambut pirang tiba-tiba. Naruto yang mendengar itu pura-pura terkejut. Dan menjawab pertanyaan dari orang tersebut.

" Ya, aku siswa baru disini ."

" Namaku Yuuto Kiba kelas 2-1" orang yang bernama Yuuto itu memperkenalkan diri.

" Apa...? Kiba?" Naruto tampak sedikit terkejut karena ornag ini memiliki nama seperti nama dari temannya dulu semasa di Konoha.

" Iya, apa ada yang salah ?" tanya Kiba karena melihat reaksi Naruto sedikit terkejut.

" Ahh tidak, hanya saja namamu seperti nama dari temanku semasa kecil " jawab Naruto sambil tersenyum.

" Jadi, siapa namamu?" tanya Yuuto lagi.

" Nama ku Namikaze Naruto..." jawab Naruto singkat.

**TENG, TONG, TENG , TONG,TENG,TONG,TENG,TONG ...**

Tiba-tiba suara bel penanda dari masuknya sekolah itu berbunyi. Dan Yuuto pun akhirnya pergi menuju ke kelasnya setelah berpamitan dengan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya diam saja di situ sambil menutup matanya hingga beberpa saat kemudian.

" Tampaknya setiap murid yang baru ada di sini akan diawasi. Aku merasakan kalau dia merupakan manusia yang sudah terkena manipulasi." terdengar suara Naruto di dalam pikirannya sambil membuka kedua matanya dengan pandangan setngah terbuka. Dan kalau dilihat secara dekat mata Naruto yang awalnya berwarna biru berubah menjadi berwarna merah. Selang beberapa saat Yuuto tidak terlihat lagi, Naruto kembali menutup matanya dan kembali membukanya seperti biasa. Dan menunjukkan mata yang berwarna biru kembali. Naruto pun berlari menuju ke arah kelasnya karena sudah terlalu lama berdiam diri di bawah pohon tempatnya duduk sebelumnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Menjelang beberapa jam kemudian kelas Naruto pun selesai dan semua siswa dari Akademi Kuoh sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Dan disinilah sekarang Naruto berjalan menuju ke rumahnya dengan menikmati udara di sore hari. Awalnya Issei dan dua temannya yang lain inigin mengajak Naruto pulang bersama, tetapi Naruto mengatakan bahwa dia masih ada keperluan lain. Yang mana keperluannya adalah memperhatikan daerah itu dan tentu saja Naruto tidak mengatakan alasannya itu.

"Haah ..., sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasakan bagaimana suasana dari sekolah. Dan saat aku sudah merasakannya sungguh sangat melelahkan. Tapi, disamping melelahkan juga sedikit menghibur karena setidaknya aku memilki teman sekarang" terdengar Naruto yang seperti berbicara sendiri di dalam perjalanannya.

Tetapi setelahcukup jauh meninggalkan sekolah, saat Naruto memasuki kawasan perumahan yang sunyi, secara mendadak Naruto merasakan beberapa energi yang tidak biasa seperti manusia. Dan energi aneh itu bergerak cepat ke Naruto walaupun jaraknya masih lumayan jauh.

"I,ini gawat. Seharusnya aku tidak boleh ketahuan dalam waktu secepat ini. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Yang benar saja, di hari pertama ku masuk sekolah. Posisiku sudah diketahui oleh musuh. Apa yang harus ku lakukan ?" pikir Naruto di saat beberapa energi itu jaraknya semakin lama semakin mendekat ke area dimana dia berada.

**BUMM ...**

Halo mina ...

Kembali dengan saya Author dengan Pen Name mencoba membuat eksperimen antara cerita Naruto dan Highschool DXD. Maaf kalau pada cerita saya sebelumnya, yaitu The Great One Rokudaime publishnya lama. Karena saya bingung mau nentuin alur ceritanya. Jadi daripada tidak membuat apa-apa dan saya juga mulai tertarik dengan cerita gabungan Naruto dan Highschool DXD maka saya membuat Fic ini.

Oh iya ini Fic kedua saya.

Saya masih melakukan ujicoba atas fic kedua saya ini apa banyak yang suka atau tidak. Tentu saja itu dilihat dari komentar kawan-kawan sekalian. Karena saya tidak suka kalau membuat fic yang tidak dapat menarik minat dari para kawan sekalian.

Ok.

Saya berharap dukungannya ...

Jaa ...


	2. Chapter 2

Haloo minaa ..

Mengingat adanya dukungan dari para pembaca, maka saya putuskan untuk melanjutkan cerita ini.

Ok, semoga chapter kedua ini dapat menghibur teman-teman sekalian.

.

.

**Terimakasih buat :**

**HarisHeavenStar, nanaleo099, Blood D. Cherry, Varian Andika, Nokia7610, , Rairyun no Ken, Nanase Akira, agisummimura, Uzumaki LOVE Hyuga, namikaze senju iqbal, dondhondong, antoni yamada, Rinnegan, Narutodragon, Blue-Temple Of The King, Guest, Tamma.**

**Neko Twins Kagamine : pairnya belum ditentuin. Ok Sankyuu ...**

**OK...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer : Bukan punya saya pastinya.

Judul : Hero's Come Back

Author : ( Rimbow )

Genre : Adventure & Supranatural

Rating : T

Warning : OOC, Gak Jelas, berbelit-belit, Alur Cerita Suka-suka, Thypo, etc.

Summary :

Setelah mengalami kegagalan menghentikan Kaguya yang mengambil alih dunia dan membuat dunia dengan ilusi. Sekarang dunia itu telah dimanipulasi oleh Kaguya. Dan hal itu telah berlangsung sangat lama dan semua manusia telah dimanipulasi. Karena waktu yang telah berjalan dan manusia terus berada di dalam ilusi, maka Tuhan mengirim kembali sang pahlawan untuk menghancurkan dinding ilusi yang telah dibangun oleh Kaguya.

**Sebelumnya.**

Menjelang beberapa jam kemudian kelas Naruto pun selesai dan semua siswa dari Akademi Kuoh sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Dan disinilah sekarang Naruto berjalan menuju ke rumahnya dengan menikmati udara di sore hari. Awalnya Issei dan dua temannya yang lain ingin mengajak Naruto pulang bersama, tetapi Naruto mengatakan bahwa dia masih ada keperluan lain. Yang mana keperluannya adalah memperhatikan daerah itu dan tentu saja Naruto tidak mengatakan alasannya itu.

'Haah ..., sudah lama sekali aku tidak merasakan bagaimana suasana dari sekolah. Dan saat aku sudah merasakannya sungguh sangat melelahkan. Tapi, disamping melelahkan juga sedikit menghibur karena setidaknya aku memilki teman sekarang" terdengar Naruto yang seperti berbicara sendiri di dalam perjalanannya.

Tetapi setelah cukup jauh meninggalkan sekolah, saat Naruto memasuki kawasan perumahan yang sunyi, secara mendadak Naruto merasakan beberapa energi yang tidak biasa seperti manusia. Dan energi aneh itu bergerak cepat ke Naruto walaupun jaraknya masih lumayan jauh.

"I,ini gawat. Seharusnya aku tidak boleh ketahuan dalam waktu secepat ini. Aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Yang benar saja, di hari pertama ku masuk sekolah. Posisiku sudah diketahui oleh musuh. Apa yang harus ku lakukan ?" pikir Naruto di saat beberapa energi itu jaraknya semakin lama semakin mendekat ke area dimana dia berada.

**BUMM ...**

**Chapter 2**

Tempat yang gelap itu sekarang berdiri dua makhluk yang memiliki dua buah sayap di masing-masing punggung mereka. Yang seorang wanita dengan rambut berwarna hitam dan seorang yang lain adalah seorang wanita dengan rambut berwarna biru. Dari penampilan mereka itu menampakkan mereka seolah bukan seorang manusia. Dua makhluk ini masing-masing di antara mereka memegang sebuah cahaya yang berbentuk menyerupai sebuah tombak.

"Kemana perginya mangsa kita tadi?, aku sangat yakin kalau dia tadi masih ada disini." kata wanita berambut hitam sesaat tadi menimbulkan suara sambil mengamati daerah itu dengan seksama dan berusaha untuk menemukan sosok yang dicari mereka.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, atau mungkin dia bersembunyi disekitar sini. Kita tidak boleh membiarkannya lolos begitu saja. Boss kita pasti tidak akan senang jika kita kehilangan jejak dari orang itu." Jawab wanita yang berambut berwarna biru.

"Tampaknya mangsa yang kita incar merupakan mangsa yang mampu melarikan diri dengan sangat cepat. Karena keceptannya untuk kabur sampai-sampai kita kehilangan keberadaannya yang menghilang tanpa ada jejak sedikitpun, manusia sialan."

"Ya, kau benar, pantas saja boss menyuruh kita berdua."

Akhirnya kedua makhluk itu pun meninggalkan tempat itu karena tidak menemukan sosok yang menjadi mangsa mereka pada saat ini. Walaupun mereka berusaha melacak energi keberadaan dari mangsa mereka, namun hal itu hanya sia-sia belaka.

**.**

**.**

Sedangkan di tempat lain tampak sang mangsa yang tadi berhasil kabur dari sergapan musuhnya a.k.a Naruto sudah sampai di depan rumahnya dan saat ini dia sedang membuka gerbang. Bukan karena takut atau karena hal lainnya, namun untuk saat ini Naruto tidak ingin menampakkan diri terlebih dahulu karena bila dia sampai ketahuan maka akan sangat sulit untuk menjalankan tugas yang dipercayakan kepadanya.

"Ahh, yang tadi itu hampir saja. untung aku sudah mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya dengan memasang tanda di rumah. Huft, aku juga sudah membuat beberapa tanda tadi di beberapa tempat saat dalam perjalaan, yang benar saja di hari pertama masuk sekolah keberadaanku sudah diketahui. " Naruto seolah berbicara seorang diri sambil memasuki rumahnya.

"Tadaima .. " ucap Naruto pada saat dia memasuki pintu rumah dengan ceria.

" Okaeri." terdengar suara seorang wanita menyambut kedatangan Naruto.

Naruto terkejut karena mendengar suara selain suara pamannya dari rumah. Naruto mengangkat pandangannya dan melihat seorang gadis berambut cokelat dengan mata Amethyst sedang tersenyum manis ke arahnya. Naruto semakin terkaget-kaget karena seolah pernah mengenal gadis itu sebelumnya. Masih dalam mode bingungnya yang diekspresikan dengan kedua alis matanya yang bertautan.

"Hallo, Naruto-Onii-san." Sapa sang gadis berusaha membuyarkan pikiran Naruto.

Naruto masih tetap belum merespons sedikitpun, dia masih tak percaya saat melihat gadis yang saat ini di depanya, gadis yang akhirnya bisa diingatnya sebagai bagian dalam kehidupannya di masa lampau.

"Naruto nii-san baik-baik saja kan?" gadis itu kembali bersuara.

"Oh, kau sudah pulang Naruto?" Naruto melihat ke arah belakang sang gadis dan sekarang dia dapat melihat pamannya yang berjalan ke arahnya dan gadis itu.

"Ini anak paman yang perempuan yang dulu pernah paman ceritakan, dia baru saja datang dari Tokyo ... namanya ..."

"**Hanabi."**

Belum lagi pamannya selesai berbicara, gadis yang bernama Hanabi itu sudah memperkenalkan dirinya terlebih dahulu.

" Nah, sekarang mandilah dulu dan kita akan makan malam. Setelah itu kau harus menceritakan semua hal di hari pertamamu sekolah, dan kita akan berbicara banyak hari ini karena Hanabi yang juga sudah pindah ke sini, sekalian ada yang ingin paman sampaikan. Bagaimana dengan sekolah di hari pertama mu?, Pasti menyenangkan, kan?, dan lagi paman tidak suka kau memakai pakaian yang seperti itu lagi, mulai besok kau harus mengganti semua seragammu itu, apa kau paham Naruto?" ucap Paman Naruto saat Naruto melepaskan sepatunya dan menaruhnya di dalam rak sepatu di dekat pintu.

" iya paman." jawab Naruto. Lalu berlari kecil menuju ke kamarnya dan setelah itu dia pun pergi untuk membersihkan diri dengan pikiran yang masih berkecamuk karena kehadiran orang yang mirip dari masa lalunya.

**.**

Jadi pada malam itu pamannya menceritakan mengapa Hanabi berada di Tokyo, karena adanya perihal bahaya yang akan dialaminya seperti kakaknya yang sudah meninggal. Pamannya menceritakan semuanya pada Naruto bahwa hal itu dilakukan untuk mecegah hal yang sama terjadi pada Hanabi, namun karena sekarang sudah ada Naruto yang akan menjaganya dan berhubung sebentar lagi pamannya akan meninggalkan Jepang untuk melaksanakan tugasnya di luar negeri, maka Hanabi kembali datang ke Provinsi Kuoh. Dan beberapa hari lagi Hanabi akan kembali bersekolah saat pengurusan administarsinya dengan Kuoh Academy selesai.

Malam itu menjadi malam yang menyenangkan bagi Naruto karena merasa ada seseorang yang mirip dengan masa lalunya. Hanabi sangat terlihat senang melihat Naruto karena kemiripan yang dimiliki Naruto dengan kakaknya yang telah meninggal.

**.**

**.**

**Hari Kedua di Academy.**

Naruto memasuki pintu gerbang Academy Kuoh yang besar. Sinar matahari yang lembut di pagi hari membuat orang-orang yang disinari merasa nyaman, disinilah sekarang Naruto yang sedang keasikan membaca sebuah buku kecil yang ada di tangan kanannya dengan sesekali dia seperti menulis sesuatu di buku itu, Naruto tidak menyadari bahwa didepannya pada saat ini sedang terjadi suatu peristiwa yang bisa dibilang "menggemparkan" sehingga hampir seluruh siswa di situ bersorak-sorak tak jelas. Naruto terus berjalan tanpa peduli akan apa yang ada di depannya.

BRUK

Karena tidak memperhatikan jalannya sekarang Naruto menabrak seseorang yang ada di depannya. Orang yang di tabraknya tadi terjatuh sedangkan Naruto masih bisa menjaga keseimbangan tubuhnya agar tidak jatuh.

"Summimasen." Ucap Naruto singkat lalu melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari buku yang dipegangnya dan tidak menaruh perhatian pada orang yang tadi terjatuh akibat ditabraknya. Buku apa yang sedang dibaca oleh Naruto?, entahlah Author sendiri tidak tahu.

Naruto tidak menyadari bahwa orang yang ditabraknya itu merupakan sesuatu yang menyebabkan halaman sekolah itu ribut. Semua siswa yang tadi sangat riuh sekarang hanya terpaku diam, karena mereka melihat pada saat ini seorang pria berambut kuning, berkacamata besar, dan penampilan rambut pirang yang sangat norak telah menabrak seorang "bidadari" yang turun dari langit. Dan yang lebih tidak bisa di maafkan setelah si pirang itu menabrak sang " bidadari" hingga kulitnya yang mulus itu menyentuh bumi, si pirang hanya pergi tanpa ada menunjukkan rasa penyesalan sedikitpun.

"Huuuuuuu!" sorakan sindiran keras yang ditujukan pada si pirang, namun tetap tak digubris sedikitpun. Seolah-olah bukan dirinya yang saat ini menerima sorakan itu. Dan hal itu sukses membuat beberapa siswa yang merasa harus menjadi pahlawan mendekati si pirang dan mengelilinginya dengan tatapan horor.

BUAGH

Sebuah pukulan telak mengenai wajah tan milik si pirang sehingga tubuhnya tersungkur dan terseret beberapa meter. Kacamatanya hancur seketika dan darah mengalir di pelipis bagian kanan matanya. Dia kembali bangkit, memungut buku dan bolpoint miliknya dan menepuk celananya yang terkena debu beberapa kali. Si pirang juga memungut kacamata besarnya yang rusak dan melihatnya untuk beberapa saat dan tampak memikirkan sesuatu,

"Ini satu-satunya kacamata yang kumiliki."

Lalu dia membuka tas miliknya dan memasukkan kacamata yang rusak itu ke dalam tas miliknya. Setelah selesai si pirang kembali melangkahkan kakinya tanpa memandang ke arah beberapa siswa yang mengelilinginya dengan pandangan kesal.

" Brengsek, kau mengacuhkan kami, berani meremehkan kami!" Ucap salah satu dari siswa itu.

BUKH.

Kembali si pirang mendapatkan satu pukulan telak di wajahnya, namun pukulan kali ini tidak sampai membuatnya terjerembap ke tanah kembali, hanya membuatnya tertunduk dan mundur beberapa langkah. Dia mengangkat wajahnya, mata birunya melihat para siswa ''pahlawan" yang saat ini mengelilinginya, dia menatap mereka satu per satu, ternyata ada empat orang siswa laki-laki yang mengelilinginya dengan tatapan marah.

"Apa kau tidak punya otak, brengsek, cepat minta maaf pada Rias-sama." Ucap siswa itu dengan mengarahkan tangan kanannya ke arah belakang Naruto dan dengan tangan kirinya menggengam kerah baju Naruto dengan kasar. Namun, Naruto tidak mau mengalihkan pandangannya ke belakang, Naruto melihat tangan kiri orang itu di kerahnya sebentar, lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah ke dua mata orang itu, mendenguskan nafasnya seakan dengan melakukan itu dia mengungkapkan sesuatu, dan melangkahkan kakinya tanpa memperdulikan tangan orang yang masih menggengam kerah baju miliknya. Seolah tidak bisa lagi menahan emosinya keempat siswa kelas tiga yang merasa diacuhkan, diremehkan, dan terhina karena menyangka diri mereka memiliki sesuatu yang lebih baik dari orang lain itu menerjang Naruto, tapi ...

Buagh, buag, buagh, duakh ...

Jika waktu saat itu bisa di perlambat, maka akan dilihat sang pemuda pirang a.k.a Naruto dengan cepat mengarahkan tinju nya masing-masing secara cepat ke perut ke tiga siswa yang ada di hadapannya dan satu tendangan pada siswa yang ada di belakangnya itu sehingga membuat ke empat siswa itu tersungkur ke tanah dan mengerang kesakitan.

"Kalian merasa diri kalian lebih hebat dari orang lain, melakukan sesuatu untuk kepentingan diri sendiri tanpa tahu akibatnya, kalian mengukur kekuatan dengan membandingkan banyaknya kata-kata yang kalian ucapkan dengan orang yang sedikit berka-kata, seharusnya orang yang kalian paling takuti adalah saat bertemu dengan orang yang memiliki kesabaran dan memiliki kecenderungan tidak ingin menarik perhatian serta yang sedikit berbicara. Ingat itu!." ucap Naruto pada Keempat siswa laki-laki yang masih tergeletak.

"Ah iya, Sudah pukul 7.30, aku tidak boleh terlambat masuk." Naruto melihat jam tangan yang melingkar di lengan kirinya dan berjalan ke arah kelasnya.

"Sttt, itu kan anak baru yang semalam." Bisik seorang siswa.

"Iya, dia kan siswa baru itu."

"Dia hebat juga."

"Cih, baru masuk sudah membuat masalah, dasar!"

"Pasti dia pernah mendalami bela diri." Ucap siswa yang lainnya.

"Dia lumayan keren juga."

Semua siswa yang ada di halaman itu hanya tercengang melihat hal itu. Dan membicarakan apa yang barusan terjadi di hadapan mereka, tak terkecuali seorang wanita yang bernama Rias itu yang sedari tadi belum beranjak dari tempatnya di tabrak Naruto. Ternyata wanita yang bernama Rias ini di dampingi oleh beberapa orang temannya. Rias dan kelompoknya hanya bisa menatap punggung Naruto yang semakin lama semakin jauh dari mereka dalam diam. Tak beberapa saat kemudian bel tanda masuknya jam pelajaran berbunyi sehingga membuat kumpulan para siswa itu berserakan karena waktunya masuk.

**.**

**.**

**Beberapa jam kemudian**

Di salah satu kelas di Academy Kuoh yang pada saat ini terdapat Naruto di dalamnya. Jika diperhatikan maka kelas itu tampak dalam keadaan ribut walaupun masih ada seorang guru di dalamnya ( mungkin karena sudah saatnya istirahat ?). Dan bila ditelusuri isi di dalam kelas itu maka kita akan melihat di paling pojok ruangan itu sedang duduk seorang pemuda yang memilki rambut berwarna kuning yang sedang berbicara dengan teman-teman yang ada di sekelilingnya.

"Kau terlihat keren dengan pakaianmu yang sekarang Naruto." Issei mengomentari penampilan Naruto yang sudah "Normal" sekarang.

Naruto mengingat bahwa dimana pada malam hari itu Hanabi mendesak Naruto agar tidak ke sekolah seperti anak yang tidak diurus. Hanabi langsung menyingkirkan seragam kusam Naruto untuk selamanya dari muka bumi, membuat Naruto tidak punya pilihan lain selain menuruti perkataan dari adiknya itu.

"Wanita memang sangat bagus dalam mengelola kerapian dan kebersihan, ya memang begitulah seharunya." Pikir Naruto saat mengingat kembali kejadian tadi pagi sebelum dia berangkat sekolah.

"Ya, kau sudah terlihat normal Naruto, tidak seperti semalam." Kali ini Matsuda berbicara sambil membetulkan letak kacamatanya.

"Oh, begitu yah ...," jawab Naruto sweatdrop

"Jadi mereka menilai seseorang itu normal atau tidak dengan cara melihat penampilannya, ya?, dasar!" pikir Naruto.

Kelas itu terus melanjutkan aktivitasnya walaupun, ada beberapa siswa yang yang sedang menganggu jalannya kegiatan belajar-mengajar.

**.**

**.**

"Kau masih ingatkan siswa pirang yang tadi pagi?"

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Kita akan merekrutnya ke dalam Klub Kendo kita." Ujar seorang siswa di suatu kantin.

"Kau serius, Sona?" ternyata nama siswa itu Sona.

"Ya aku serius Tsubaki, pasti dia sangat kuat dan gerakannya menunjukkan bahwa dia sangat terlatih dan berbakat."

"Baiklah, jadi bagaimana rencanamu?"

"Aku akan memanggilnya sebagai ketua OSIS untuk menanyakan atau merekomendasikan kegiatan dari Klub mana yang dipilihnya, tentu saja aku akan mendesaknya untuk memilih Kendo." Sona menerangkan pada temannya Tsubaki.

"Kau benar, sejak Kiba diambil oleh Klub penelitian ilmu gaib, Klub kita seolah kehilangan satu tiang penopang, ku harap penglihatanmu selalu benar seperti biasanya." Ucap Tsubaki.

"Kita akan menemuinya saat jam sekolah selesai." Sona menentukan waktu untuk menemui Naruto.

**.**

**.**

Jam pelajaranpun selesai sudah saat menjelang pukul setengah tiga sore. Semua murid keluar berhamburan untuk pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing walaupun sebagian ada yang melakukan kegiatan yang lain. Dan bila dilihat saat ini di depan kelas 2-3 berdiri beberapa siswa. Jika diperhatikan lebih seksama mereka seperti menunggu seseorang.

"Sedang apa kalian disini Rias?" tanya seorang siswa yang memakai kacamata.

"Kami sedang menunggu Namikaze-san."

"Hah?, ada urusan apa kau dengannya?"

"Kami akan merekrutnya ke dalam klub."

"Jangan macam macam kau, kami dari Klub kendo lah yang akan merekrutnya." Tsubaki menaikkan nada suaranya.

Awalnya semua siswa yang ada di kelas itu melihat dengan heran karena orang-orang populer berada di depan kelas mereka. Kehadiran orang-orang populer itu cukup membuat kelas dan daerah lorong itu sedikit sulit mengalami penyusutan, namun setelah cukup lama akhirnya semakin banyak siswa yang pulang, mungkin sudah terlalu lama menunggu peristiwa apa yang akan terjadi di kelas 2-3, sampai semua siswa kelas 2-3 dan semua siswa dari kelas lainnya sudah tidak ada lagi di dalam dan di lorong itu walau kumpulan orang populer itu atau kedua kubu ini tampaknya masih betah bertengkar di depan kelas itu.

"Kita lihat saja nanti, kami akan mendapatkannya." Ucap Rias santai lalu meninggalkan Sona dan Tsubaki yang masih berdiam diri disitu menahan emosi.

"Kenapa, kenapa, kenapa kau selalu mau merebut anggota dari Klub Kendo kami, sialan!" Ucap Sona marah dan berniat maju menyerang Rias, namun ditahan oleh Tsubaki.

Tidak ada jawaban dari Rias dan kelompoknya yang meninggalkan tempat itu. Mereka seolah tidak mendengar ucapan Sona yang penuh emosi.

"Sudahlah Sona, tenangkan dirimu. Kau tahu kan mereka itu adalah orang-orang dengan kemampuan aneh dan menyusahkan." Tsubaki berusaha menenangkan Sona.

"Lagipula kita masih belum bertemu dengannya." Tambah Tsubaki.

**.**

**.**

**Seminggu Kemudian**

Saat ini Hanabi sudah bersekolah kembali di Academy Kuoh bersama dengan Naruto. Adapun Hanabi berada di kelas 1-2 bersama dengan salah satu dari anggota Klub penelitian ilmu gaib , sedangkan Naruto berada di kelas yang pertama kali dimasukinya kelas 2-3.

"Kuso ..., kenapa bisa nilai ulanganmu yang paling tinggi di kelas Ini Naruto?, padahal saat kemarin saja kau tidak bisa mengerjakan soal seperti ini saat sensei menyuruhmu." Issei yang seperti tidak terima karena nilai yang dimiliki Naruto saat ulangan lebih tinggi darinya, atau lebih tepatnya Naruto memilki nilai yang paling tinggi di lima mata pelajaran yang diujikan.

"Aku tidak tahu, mungkin aku hanya beruntung saja." jawab Naruto asal sambil memasukkan semua bukunya ke dalam tasnya karena dia mau keluar dari kelas saat ini.

"Keberuntungan?. Keberuntungan macam apa sampai lima mata pelajaran kau memperoleh nilai yang tertinggi."kali ini suara Motohama terdengar menanggapi perkataan Naruto.

Isssei, Matsuda, dan Motohama melangkahkan kakinya menunju ke luar ruangan untuk pergi ke Bawah gedung, namun Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke arah yang berlawanan dari mereka.

"Hei, Naruto kau mau kemana?" Issei memanggil Naruto setelah melihatnya pergi ke arah yang berlawanan arah dari mereka.

"Aku ada sedikit urusan."

"Dia kenapa?, memangnya ada urusan apa lagi?" tanya Matsuda.

"Apa mungkin karena adiknya yang kemarin ya." Motohama membetulkan letak kacamatanya sambil melihat punggung Naruto yang menjauh.

"Aku juga tidak tahu,mungkin, tapi dia sepertinya belakangan ini dia tampak menghindari sesuatu." Jawab Isssei.

"Kau sudah pernah melihat adiknya Naruto?" tanya Matsuda.

"Ya, adiknya sangat manis, hehehe ... " Motohama menunjukkan seyum mesumnya.

"Jangan main-main kalian, apa kalian mau dihajar Naruto?"

Trio mesum pun terus membicarakan hal itu sampai menuju ke arah tempat yang mereja tuju dengan melewati lorong-lorong kelas lain dimana sesekali mereka mendapatkan tatapan membunuh dari para siswa wanita yang mereka lewati.

**.**

**.**

'Kira-kira sudah seminggu aku disini, dan aku sudah mengetahui semua keadaan yang sebenarnya terjadi serta siapa yang bertanggung jawab akan semua ini. Tampaknya aku sudah mulai bisa bergerak bebas tanpa harus terus bersembunyi. Lagian keberadaanku sepertinya sudah diketahui oleh musuh, aku juga harus menjaga Hanabi dari setiap kemungkinan. Dan aku tidak mau lagi melihat jatuhnya banyak korban. Semakin lama aku semakin melihat bahwa jumlah dari manusia yang dimanipulasi semakin banyak. Kekuatan ini dan mata ini akan ku gunakan seperti yang telah ditugaskan padaku, .' Batin Naruto yang saat ini duduk di tingkat teratas Academy sambil memandangi awan di balik tangki air.

Sedang santai-santainya merilekskan tubuhnya dan memperhatikan awan-awan secara mendadak Naruto merasakan kehadiran seseorang dengan energi aneh di belakangnya. Sial !

Naruto langsung menghilang dari atap sekolah, beruntung baginya saat ini karena dia sedang duduk di balik tangki air, dan orang ynag muncul tiba-tiba itu ada di arah yang berlawanan dengan Naruto sehingga orang yang muncul secara tiba-tiba itu tidak melihatnya menghilang.

"Tidak ada orang disini. Ini aneh, spertinya aku tadi merasakan bahwa dia ada di sini." Gumam wanita berambut merah a.k.a Rias bingung.

**.**

**.**

"Namikaze Naruto-san dipersilahkan saat ini untuk menuju ke ruang OSIS." Guru yang saat ini mengajar di kelas Naruto meninformasikan. Naruto akhirnya beranjak dan pergi ke ruang OSIS karena panggilan itu.

"Masuk." Suara dari ruang OSIS menjawab setelah Naruto mengetuk.

"Silahkan duduk Naruto-san."

"Jadi... ada apa aku dipanggil ke sini?"tanya Naruto dengan menatap ke arah dua orang wanita yang menggunakan kacamata yang saat ini ada di hadapannya.

"Pertama perkenalkan namaku Sona Sitri- Ketua OSIS dan dia Tsubaki Shinra wakilku."

"Kami selama ini mencari mu, kemana saja kau?, kau seolah lenyap ditelan bumi tahu?, setiap pulang sekolah, jam istirahat, kau selalu tak bisa ditemui. Sudah seminggu ini kami terus berusaha menemuimu, apa ada sesuatu yang kau hindari?" tanya Tsubaki menyelidik.

"Ap, apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto gugup.

"Ah, sudahlah."

"Kami memanggilmu ke sini untuk menawarkan kegiatan wajib yang harus diambil oleh siswa baru sepertimu yang belum memiliki kegiatan tambahan, dan karena berhubung kau belum mengambil kegiatan apapun maka aku menawarkan Klub Kendo sebagai kegiatan tambahan." Jelas Souna.

"Tapi, aku sudah bergabung dengan Klub Karate bersama dengan Issei." Jawab Naruto.

"Jadi si trio mesum itu temanmu?" tanya Tsubaki dengan tatapan menyelidiki.

"Iya."

"Jangan-jangan kau juga sama mesumnya dengan mereka?" selidik Tsubaki sambil menatap mata Naruto dalam-dalam.

"Ap, apa maksudmu?, aku tidak mesum."

"Yah sudahlah, kau tidak akan masuk ke dalam klub Karate, karena kau sudah kami masukkan sebagai siswa dengan kegiatan Klub Kendo." Ucap Sona dengan tenang dan sedikit mengintimidasi.

"Tapi..."

GREEEKKKKK ...

Belum lagi Naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya, dia mendengar suara pintu ruang OSIS ada yang membuka. Naruto dan kedua gadis berkacamata yang ada di hadapannya saat ini mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah pintu. Dan menampakkan seorang wanita dengan rambur berwarna merah dengan seorang temannya.

"Ara, Rias sepertinya kita datang pada waktu yang tepat."

"Namikaze Naruto-san ada yang ingin ku bicarakan." Ucap Rias.

" Kau siapa?" tanya Naruto, " terus darimana kau tahu namaku?"

"Ara, Buchou beberapa hari ini sering memperhatikanmu." jawab wanita berambut hitam kebiruan sambil tersenyum.

" Buchou?, apa maksudnya?" Tanya Naruto.

"Namaku Rias Gremory, Presiden di klub penelitian ilmu gaib dan dia teman ku Akeno Himejima." Rias memperkenalkan dirinya beserta dengan Akeno.

" Oh, jadi kalian dua perempuan yang sangat populer di Academy, dan kau perempuan yang dahulu kutabrak?, Maaf kalau dulu aku kurang sopan." kata Naruto sambil membungkuk.

"Tidak apa-apa, lagipula aku tidak terluka dan itu sudah lama berlalu. Kami kesini hanya mau mengundangmu untuk datang ke tempat klub kami sore nanti di gedung lama Academy yang tidak lagi digunakan, apa kau bisa datang?" tanya Rias di akhir kalimatnya.

"Aku tidak tahu, karena mungkin aku ada urusan yang harus ku selesaikan setelah pulang sekolah." jawab Naruto sopan.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa. Tapi, kami akan menunggu kedatanganmu. Kami berharap kau mau datang. Baiklah kami permisi dulu." akhirnya Rias dan Akeno melangkahkan kakinya tanpa memperdulikan Sona dan Tsubaki yang memandang dengan kesal.

"Rias.., apa maksudmu, HAH!, dia akan bergabung dengan Klub Kendo kami, kau tahu itu!" emosi Souna. Namun lagi-lagi Rias tidak menanggapi kata-kata Souna dan langsung beranjak dari Ruang OSIS itu diikuti oleh Akeno.

"Jadi bagaimana dengan Keputusanmu Naruto-san?" tanya Souna setelah berhasil mengendalikan emosinya.

Naruto berpikir sejenak, dia merasakan bahwa tidak ada yang aneh dengan Souna dan Tsubaki, tidak ada yang harus disembunyikan, tidak ada yang harus dihindari dan tidak ada yang harus ditakutkan, Naruto sejenak menatap Souna dan Tsubaki secara bergantian seakan mencari sesuatu di dalam diri mereka berdua, dan pandangan Naruto yang tidak biasa itu, yang seperti memikirkan sesuatu ditambah kesan menyelidiki yang menurut kedua gadis yang di depannya terlihat " keren" , sukses membuat mereka gelagapan salah tigkah karena pandangan itu. Naruto memperhatikan, mereka tidak seperti Rias, Akeno dan semua anggota Klub Penelitian Ilmu gaib.

**Mereka adalah manusia biasa!**

Setelah mempertimbangkan segala sesuatu dengan cepat di kepalanya, Naruto menghembuskan nafas secara yang terkesan menimbulkan dengusan, lalu mengangkat bahunya.

"Aku tidak punya pilihan lain, baiklah." Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Ka, kau serius?" tanya Tsubaki

Naruto hanya membalasnya dengan mengangguk dan tersenyum sopan. Setelah berhasil menghindar dari kuntitan dari orang yang mau dihindarinya selama ini, akhirnya Naruto "Tertangkap" juga.

Dia mengingat beberapa hari yang lalu, bagaimana dia merasakan hal yang aneh, seperti adanya gerakan yang berusaha menemukannya. Dan dia tahu siapa pemilik dari energi itu, yaitu wanita dengan rambut berwarna merah, wanita yang dipuja-puja Issei dan kedua temannya yang lain serta mengatakannya "Bidadari" yang turun dari surga, wanita yang tidak pernah lepas dari pembicaraan rutin Issei dan kedua temannya yang lain di kelas setiap harinya. Naruto harus menggunakan sedikit kekuatannya, kalau tidak memindahkan tubuhnya dia juga harus menggunakan kamui untuk menembus tembok agar bisa memasuki ruang kelas (beruntung tempat duduk Naruto berada di pojok paling belakang), karena mengingat bahwa orang-orang yang mencarinya itu hampir sangat ketat membuntutinya, sehingga hal ini membuat Hanabi sedikit terkejut karena harus mengikuti pergerakan Naruto. Naruto berusaha menghilangkan keberadaannya!

**.**

**.**

"Akhirnya..., dimulai juga. Aku harus berhati-hati." Batin Naruto sambil beranjak dari tempatnya menuju kelas.

Tanpa terasa jam bergerak begitu cepat hingga seluruh mata pelajaran sudah selesai pada saat ini. Dan inilah di saat sore hari, Naruto beniat melangkahkan kakinya menuju tempat dari klub penelitian ilmu gaib. Namun entah kenapa langkah kakinya menunju ke arah luar sekolah dan menemui Hanabi yang menunggunya, dan akhirnya mereka menuju ke rumah bersama.

"Haa, ada apa denganku?, tubuhku seolah bergerak dengan sendirinya tanpa diperintah. Tapi, ya sudahlah mungkin ada sesuatu yang harus ku lakukan." batin Naruto sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat-tempat yang searah dengan rumahnya dan memberikan tanda di sana.

"Naruto-nii-chan kenapa?" Hanabi bertanya sedikit heran melihat Naruto seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Ehh, bukan apa-apa kog cuma sedikit masalah."

Hanabi terus menatap Naruto dengan pandangan menyelidik ke arah kakaknya itu. Naruto yang dilihati seperti itu menjadi salah tingkah.

"Hanabi-chan kenapa melihat nii-chan seperti itu?, apa ada yang salah?"

"Ceritain ke Hanabi, siapa tahu Hanabi bisa bantu nii-chan."

Awalnya Naruto tidak mau memberitahu, namun karena Hanabi yang terus mendesaknya maka diapun akhirnya mengatakan semuanya pada Imoutonya itu.

**.**

**.**

"Jadi, dia tidak datang ya?" ucap seseorang dari dalam ruangan klub penelitian ilmu gaib a.k.a Rias. Tampak di ruangan itu terdapat empat orang yang sedang melakukan kegiatannya masing-masing. Tiga orang wanita dan seorang pria. Tampak Rias sedang membolak-balik sebuah buku, seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna putih keperakan sedang memakan sesuatu, seorang wanita dengan rambut berwarna hitam kebiruan sedang menyeduh secangkir teh dan laki-laki berambut kuning sedang membaca sebuah buku.

" Ya, buchou. Tadi aku sempat melihatnya keluar dari kompleks sekolah bersama dengan seorang gadis. " jawab salah seorang pria dengan rambut berwarna kuning a.k.a Yuuto Kiba.

"Mungkin dia tidak tertarik denganmu buchou, karena kudengar dia sudah menerima tawaran dari Klub Kendo, fufufu .. " terdengar suara Akeno yang seperti meyindir Rias.

"Apa anak itu spesial Buchou?" tanya seorang gadis berambut putih keperakan a.k.a Koneko Toujo.

" Namikaze Naruto, ya dia spesial, karena memilki sesuatu di dalam dirinya. Namun aku tidak tahu itu apa dan aku berniat untuk merekrutnya menjadi salah satu dari budak iblisku." jawab Rias yang berusaha tidak menghiraukan sindiran Akeno.

"Aku akan sangat setuju kalau kau merekrutnya menjadi salah satu dari kita Buchou. Ini pasti akan memperkuat kelompok kita." Akeno meresponi pernyataan Rias.

"Namikaze?, sepertinya aku penah mendengarnya, oh iya .., Namikaze Hanabi, tapi kita masih belum tahu pasti apa perkiraan dari Buchou itu benar atau tidak. Karena buchou sendiri kan masih belum yakin. Dan lagipula aku tidak merasa kalau anak itu spesial." komentar Koneko lagi.

"Apa kau mengetahui sesuatu yang baru?" Kiba bertanya dengan mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah Koneka.

"Ya. Beberapa hari yang lalu ada siswa pindahan yang bernama Namikaze Hanabi, sepertinya siswa itu memiliki hubungan dengan Namikaze Naruto." Koneko menjawab dengan mengambil beberapa cemilan dari atas meja dan memakannya.

"Informasi yang bagus, menarik, hnn .. tadi aku mengundangnya kesini tapi karena dia tidak datang. Maka aku tidak dapat memastikannya. Tapi, besok lusa dia harus datang kesini bagaimana pun caranya, aku tidak peduli walaupun dia sudah menerima tawaran Klub Kendo." jelas Rias pada semua budaknya yang ada di situ.

**.**

**.**

Di tempat Naruto sekarang yang berjalan bersama Hanabi, beberapa saat kemudian mereka sudah sampai di rumah mereka.

Naruto kembali keluar dari rumah setelah mengganti pakaiannya dan membersihkan diri sebentar.

"Nii-chan mau kemana?" tanya Hanabi yang melihat Naruto sudah berada di depan pintu keluar.

"Nii-chan mau keluar sebentar."

"Hanabi boleh ikut?"

"Untuk hari ini Tidak boleh." Naruto mengacak-acak rambut Hanabi saat gadis itu mendekatinya.

"hmm, iya, Hanabi nurut deh, tapi Nii-chan harus belikan Hanabi cemilan nanti ya?"

"Oke, beres tuan putri." Jawab Naruto lalu keluar dari rumah.

Naruto berjalan menelusuri jalan setapak demi setapak, melewati daerah yang ada di situ, menghirup udara sore hari. Dia mengingat kembali masa lalunya saat dimana dia bersama dengan teman-temannya sesama shinobi. Dia merasa senang juga karena ada Hanabi yang semakin membuatnya semangat dalam menjalankan hari-harinya. Karena banyak berpikir dan kurang memperhatikan daerah yang dilaluinya sampai pada akhirnya dia sampai di suatu taman, dia melihat sosok yang dikenalnya di taman itu.

"Haah, itu kan Issei. Sedang apa dia disini dan lagi siapa perempuan yang bersamanya itu?, sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya di Akademi Kuoh, ah iya kalau tidak salah dia merupakan anak kelas satu, apa jangan-jangan gadis itu pacarnya?, hehe ... pantas saja dia tadi terlihat senang sekali saat di sekolah dan mereka terlihat akrab dan mau-malu. Jadi itu wanita yang dibicarakannya." ucap Naruto pada dirinya sendiri sambil berusaha membalik arah hendak meninggalkan Issei dan pacarnya karena Naruto berpikir tidak baik menguntit temannya yang sedang pacaran , namun ...

"I.., ini, jangan-jangan wanita itu?! Aku memiliki firasat buruk akan gadis itu. Sepertinya energi ini tidak asing lagi. Aku harus melihat situasi dulu dan apa yang hendak dilakukan wanita itu." batin Naruto sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Issei dan pacarnya dengan menjaga jarak sekitar seratus meter dari dia dan Issei dengan mengaktifkan sharingan miliknya.

Sampai selang beberapa lama setelah Issei dan pacarnya sampai ke taman itu. Secara tiba-tiba wanita itu berubah wujud di depan Issei dan dari jauh Naruto masih tetap memperhatikannya. Dan akhirnya dari tangan wanita itu tercipta suatu tombak seperti terbuat dari cahaya dan melemparkannya ke arah Issei. Naruto dari jauh masih dapat melihat Issei sangat takut dan tubuhnya tampak bergetar sampai pada akhirnya tompak itu menembus kaki kirinya. Dan wanita itu kembali membuat tombaknya dan kembali melemparkannya tepat ke arah Jantung Issei. Namun sebelum tombak itu mengenai Issei kembali, Naruto sudah menghadang tombak itu dengan mementahkannya ke arah lain.

**TRANK**

"Ap,apa .., dia mengalihkan serangan tombakku dengan menendangnya?" gumam wanita itu terkejut

"Siapa kau dan kenapa kau berusaha membunuh Issei?, Kau tidak apa-apa Issei? " terdengar suara Naruto yang terdengar kesal.

"Na,Naruto apa itu kau?, di ... dia Yuuma pacarku ... dia mau membunuhku." gumam Issei dengan nada tak percaya akan sosok Naruto yang ada di depan. Issei meringis kecil karena masih merasakan sakit akibat tombak yang sebelumnya menembus kakinya.

"Jadi begitu ya, Kau sebelumnya sudah mengincar Issei dengan menyamar dan menjadikannya sebagai kekasihnya. Sungguh licin sekali. Siapa kau sebenarnya?" kata Naruto dengan menatap ke arah pacar Yuuma dengan sepasang mata sharingannya yang berputar.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu siapa aku manusia. Tapi, karena Sebentar lagi aku juga akan membunuhmu aku akan memberitahukan namaku sebagai hadiah ... namaku yang sebenarnya Raynare bukan Yuuma, ingat itu saat kau sampai di neraka, dasar manusia rendahan. Tunggu dulu, kalau aku merasakan energi yang kau punya, hmmm jadi begitu, kau adalah target kami sebelumnya yang berhasil kabur ya?!, Tapi sekarang jangan harap kau bisa kabur. Aku akan membunuh kalian berdua disini." geram wanita tersebut a.k.a Raynare

**Sedangkan di tempat lain.**

"Cepat, kita harus bergegas pergi. Karena aku merasakan kekuatan aneh tidak jauh dari sini, Akeno apa teleport nya sudah siap?" Tanya Rias yang sepertinya baru keluar ruangan lain di dalam tempat klub mereka itu.

"Sudah buchou. Sekarang kita tinggal menunggu Kiba-kun untuk pergi." jawab Akeno.

Sekarang yang ada di ruangan itu hanya ada Rias dan juga Akeno, walaupun sebelumnya beberapa saat lalu Koneko juga ada di situ. Namun koneko pergi untuk mencari Yuuto untuk pergi bersama dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

**.**

**.**

"Kaulumayan juga manusia, Tapi ini akan segera berakhir." Raynare kembali membuat dua tombak cahaya dalam skala banyak dan melemparkannya ke arah Naruto dan Issei karena sebelumnya serangan yang dilakukannya berhasil dialihkan Naruto.

Brak , Brak, Brak, Brak ...

**BLAR**

Suara keributan terjadi di sekitar tempat itu ketika Raynare melemparkan tombak-tombak itu dengan sangat cepat hingga menimbulkan kerusakan dan debu serta asap dari tempat itu. Namun setelah beberapa saat kemudian Raynare menghentikan serangannya untuk melihat musuh yang mungkin sudah terkapar tak berdaya yang tadi ada di depannya.

"Di, dInding batu?, bagaimana bisa?, spertinya tadi aku tidak melihat ada dinding disitu." Batin Raynare terkejut karena tiba-tiba ada dinding batu yang berlapis menahan semua serangannya barusan.

**Bruakkk**

Belum lagi Raynare sadar dari rasa terkejutnya, secara mendadak dia mendapatkan tendangan yang sangat kuat tepat di bagian perut sampingnya sampai dia terpental dan terseret beberapa meter dan akhirnya menghantam tembok yang ada di taman itu.

"Ukh, manusia sialan. Jangan senang dulu kau karena berhasil menyerangku. Aku pasti aka .. "

**BUGH**

Sekali lagi Raynare harus membelalakkan matanya karena Naruto yang harusnya berada sekitar beberapa meter di depannya, tetapi secara tiba-tiba sudah ada di hadapannya dan melancarkan sebuah pukulan yang mampu menghancurkan tembok beton secara telak ke perut Raynare hingga dia memuntahkan darah dan air hingga tak sadarkan diri.

"Maaf, tapi aku terpaksa melakukan sedikit kekerasan, karena aku tahu kau tak akan mengerti kalau Cuma dengan perkataan saja." ucap Naruto yang baru saja membuat Raynare tak sadarkan diri.

" Oh iya Issei." Naruto langsung berlari ke arah Issei dengan mengangkat tubuh Raynare di bahu kanannya setelah mengingat akan keadaan temannya itu.

Setelah berlari kecil Naruto akhirnya sampai ke tempat Issei yang ternyata sudah dikelilingi oleh kelompok Rias yang sudah tiba disitu. Langkah Naruto seketika terhenti dan dia menatap orang-orang yang ada di depannya.

"Ara, Namikaze-san.. penampilanmu tampak berbeda sekarang. Dan lagi tampaknya perkiraan Buchou mengenaimu memang benar." Akeno yang melihat Naruto yang ada di depannya.

"Ap, apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto sedikit binggung.

"Kau pasti tahu apa maksudku kan?, mengenai kekuatanmu yang tadi kami lihat. Itu menandakan kau bukan orang biasa. Apa kau malaikat, iblis atau malaikat jatuh?, pemilik sacred gear?" tanya Rias di akhir perkataannya dengan menatap Naruto dengan tatapan serius.

"Sial, tampaknya aku sudah ketahuan." Batin Naruto kesal..

"Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud kalian. Dan yang lebih penting .. bagaimana keadaan Issei?" Naruto berusaha mendekat ke arah Issei sambil tetap mengangkat tubuh Raynare. Namun tiba-tiba Kiba dan Koneko muncul menghadang Naruto yang menuju ke arah Issei.

"Tampaknya, Issei-kun sudah kehabisan darah dan dia tidak akan bertahan lebih lama. Aku akan menghidupkannya kembali dengan evil Piece milikku." Rias berjalan yang mendekati tubuh Issei yang bayak dialiri darah.

" evil piece?, Sebaiknya kau jangan melakukan hal itu."

"Memangnya kenapa Namikaze-san?, lebih baik dia hidup kembali dan menjadi iblis budakku daripada nanti dia mati sia-sia kan?" Rias mulai menyiapkan Ritual evil Piece.

"Sudah ku katakan jangan lakukan hal itu." terdengar suara Naruto lebih dingin lagi sambil melangkah ke arah Issei. Namun Yuuto melangkahkan kakinya dengan mengarahkan pedang miliknya ke arah Naruto yang berdiri beberapa meter di depannya.

" Tampaknya memang harus menggunakan cara itu ya. Mereka terlihat memiliki kekuatan yang cukup kuat. Aku tidak boleh lengah ditambah lagi aku harus cepat sebelum dia melakukan evil piece."

***Kamui**

Naruto mengaktifkan sharingan lalu mengubahnya menjadi mangenkyou sharingan miliknya tanpa terlihat oleh Rias dan kelompoknya sampai Tiba-tiba tubuh Raynare yang yang ada di pundak Naruto tersedot ke dalam suatu putaran yang menyerupai pusaran yang terpusat di satu titik di hadapan Naruto. Dan sedetik kemudian tubuh Raynare sudah lenyap dari pandangan semua yang ada di situ. Dan tentu saja itu membuat semua orang yang ada di situ sangat terkejut termasuk Rias yang mau memulai ritual evil piece. Setelah mengurus Raynare, Naruto menonaktifkan sharingan miliknya sehingga yang tampak sekarang adalah mata birunya.

"Kau tak akan kubiarkan lewat Naruto-san." kata Yuuto memperingatkan.

"Kau merasa kau mampu?" Tanya Naruto pada Yuuto.

"Kau terlalu meremeh ... "

Belum lagi Yuuto selesai dengan kata-katanya, Naruto langsung lenyap dari tatapan semua orang yang ada di situ secara tiba-tiba. Dan muncul di sebelah Issei sehingga membuat Rias terkejut. Namun Yuuto yang segera sadar akan keterkejutannya langsung menghilang dan mengarahkan tebasan pedangnya ke arah Naruto yang mengangkat tubuh Issei. Namun ketika sedikit lagi pedang itu mengenai sasarannya, Naruto sudah tidak ada lagi di tempatnya bersama dengan Issei.

"Ap,APA?!, gerakannya cepat sekali, Bahkan melebihi kecepatanku." Kiba sangat terkejut melihat pergerakan Naruto.

"Ge, gerakannya sangat cepat, aku tak sadar tadi dia sudah hilang dari depanku." gumam Akeno yang sudah sadar dari keterkejutannya yang kesekian kalinya.

"Ap, apa yang barusan terjadi?, aku seakan tidak menyadarinya bergerak. Dia sungguh sangat cepat." batin Koneko tercengang.

Sepersekian detik Naruto sudah muncul lagi tidak jauh dari sana dengan Issei yang masih ada di pundaknya. Yuuto yang melihat itu berniat menyerang Naruto kembali, tapi dicegah oleh Rias.

"Kami tidak bermaksud menjadi musuhmu Namikaze-san. Dan apa yang akan kau lakukan pada Issei-kun?, kalau tidak cepat dibangkitkan nanti dia akan mati." ucap Rias pada Naruto yang sudah membaringkan tubuh Issei di atas tembok taman yang berjarak kira-kira sepuluh meter dari Rias.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukan apa yang kalian sebut dengan evil piece itu. Aku akan menyembuhkannya, kalian cukup memperhatikannya di sana dan jangan coba-coba untuk bergerak." ucap Naruto

Tampak Naruto mengarahkan tangannya ke arah kaki kiri Issei yang penuh dengan darah lalu dari tangan Naruto keluar cahaya berwarna putih seperti gelembung air dan secara cepat luka yang dialami Issei pun akhirnya tertutup. Wajah dan nafas Issei yang tadi terlihat membiru dan sudah hampir hilang sekarang sudah kembali Normal.

"Kau lihat kan?, sekarang dia sudah tidak apa-apa." Kata Naruto pada Rias dan kelompoknya sambil tersenyum.

"Ap,apa itu tadi?, dia mengeluarkan seperti cahaya putih dari tanganya dan luka serta keadaan Issei kembali Normal." Batin Koneko setelah melihat apa yang dilakukan oleh Naruto.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku tidak memiliki urusan lagi disini. Aku permisi dulu ..." kata Naruto lalu mulai mengangkat tubuh Issei ke bahunya.

"Tunggu dulu Namikaze-san, kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku." kata Rias sebelum Naruto pergi.

"Pertanyaan?, Apa maksudmu?" tanya Naruto

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?, apa kau malaikat jatuh, iblis atau malaikat?, apa kau pengguna sacred gear?, dan kau berada di pihak siapa?" Tanya Rias kembali.

"Apa aku harus menjawabnya?"

"Ya."

"Baiklah, Aku Namikaze Naruto. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian maksud dengan sacred gear, dan aku seorang manusia serta aku tidak ada memihak dari ketiga hal yang tadi kau sebutkan." jawab Naruto dan langsung menghilang dari pandangan Rias dan kelompoknya dengan tanpa meniggalkan jejak sedikitpun.

"Aku tidak percaya dia hanya manusia biasa. Pasti dia merupakan salah satu dari ketiga Fraksi." terdengar suara Yuuto yang tampak kesal.

"Naruto-kun memang penuh misteri. Pada awalnya dia juga menyembunyikan bukan hanya penampilannya namun dia juga menyembunyikan kekuatannnya serta senyumannya. Benar-benar lelaki yang menarik ,fufufu~ ... " kata Akeno diselingi dengan tawa iblisnya. Rias dan kedua budak iblis lainnya menatap Akeno dengan pandangan heran karena Akeno sudah menyebut Naruto dengan namanya dan diikuti dengan suffiks –kun.

"Kenapa kalian melihat ku dengan tatapan seperti itu?, apa ada yang salah?" Akeno heran melihat ketiga temannya memandangnya dengan tatapan bertanya. Namun pertanyaan Akeno itu tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Tidak ada."

"Ti, tidak ada apa-apa."

"Aku hanya berharap dia tidak akan menjadi musuh kita. Dan hari senin depan kita harus kembali mengundangnya ke tempat kita. Dan bila memungkinkan aku ingin dia menjadi salah satu budak iblisku bagaimanapun caranya. " ucap Rias lalu berbalik dan membuat teleport untuk kembali ke tempat mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sedangkan Naruto yang telah mengantarkan Issei ke rumahnya. Awalnya Naruto bingung harus mengantar Issei kemana karena tidak mengetahui alamat rumahnya sampai Naruto tersadar lalu menelefon Matsuda dan menanyakan alamat rumah Issei lalu dia kembali menuju ke rumahnya. Dan sesampainya di rumah, Naruto menceritakan semua hal itu pada pamannya dan Hanabi. Malam itu Naruto menceritakan semuanya pada mereka.

"Haa, maafakan paman Naruto karena tidak bisa membantu, ditambahsebentar lagi paman sudah harus berangkat ke luar negeri."

Naruto sedikit terkejut karena dia lupa karena hari ini adalah hari keberangkatan pamannya, padahal awalnya dia mau tinggal di apartemen yang yang ada di dekat Academy. Bagaimana dia bisa sampai lupa dengan jadwal keberangkatan pamannya yang sudah duberitahu beberapa hari yang lalu.

"Paman tenang saja, aku pasti bisa melakukannya." Jawab Naruto menenangkan.

"Ya, Tou-san tenang saja karena Hanabi juga akan membantu Nii-chan." Hanabi juga memberikan harapan.

"Baiklah, besok aku akan berangkat, dan mungkin waktunya lumayan lama. Kalian tenang saja semua keperluan sudah disiapkan untuk kalian. Oke?" sang paman Naruto itu tersenyum.

"Oke Tou-san/Paman." Jawab Naruto dan Hanabi berbarengan.

"Naruto tolong jaga Hanabi." Pinta pamannya.

"Oke paman."

Akhirnya beberapa saat kemudian Naruto dan Hanabi mengantarkan paman/Tou-san nya ke Airport. Setelah itu mereka langsung pulang menuju ke rumah dengan mobilnya tanpa singgah kemana-mana.

**.**

**.**

**Malam Hari.**

Selang beberapa saat kemudian Naruto sudah berada di dimensi Kamui miliknya bersama Hanabi. Namun, Naruto menyuruh Hanabi untuk sedikit berdiri jauh dari tempat dimana dia akan mulai menanyai Raynare.

"Jadi kau sudah sadar ya?" Naruto membuka percakapan dengan gadis yang ada di depannya.

"APA MAUMU HAH, MANUSIA? DAN DIMANA aku sekarang ?!" suara gadis itu yang cukup keras yang berdiri mengambil posisi siap bertarung.

" Namamu Raynare kan?, aku Cuma ingin kembali menyadarkamu dari manipulasi yang dilakukan oleh seseorang padamu." Jawab Naruto ramah dan mencoba tidak menaggapi pertanyaan Raynare tadi.

"Menyadarkan, heh?, Jangan bercanda kau, apa selama ini kau sangka aku sedang tertidur, dasar sialan?!" kesal Raynare terhadap jawaban Naruto.

"Sudah kuduga, ini pasti akan sangat sulit." Batin Naruto setelah melihat Raynare yang tanpa ampun terus membentaknya.

"Lihat mataku ...

*SRINGG ...

Setelah Raynare melihat mata Naruto, seperti dihanyutkan ke dalam dasar air, Raynare seakan mendengar semua pesan yang didengar oleh Naruto. Dan itu masuk ke dalam hati Raynare lalu Naruto menyentuh kening Raynare dengan tiga jarinya hingga ketiga jari Naruto yang menyentuh kening Raynare bersinar. Semua hal mengenai dunia yang berada dalam manipulasi seorang yang bernama Kaguya, yang membangun dan memperkuat ilusi miliknya yang sudah semakin melemah karena telah berlangsung sangat lama sehingga sebagian besar manusia bebas dari dunia genjutsunya dan mengalami hidup normal. Tetapi, bagi manusia yang masih berada di dalam dunia ilusi yang diciptakannya, Kaguya melakukan manipulasi tak terbatas yang membuat semua orang seperti layaknya penguasa dengan membagi mereka menjadi tiga golongan. Yaitu, malaikat, malaikat jatuh, iblis dan makhluk lainnya, padahal mereka itu semua adalah manusia yang dimanipulasi. Kaguya menggerakkan ketiga golongan palsu ciptaannya itu untuk menarik manusia yang sudah lepas dari dalam ilusi untuk kembali terikat dengan berbagai cara seperti menjadikannya iblis, bagian dari mereka, merebut jiwanya, membunuh untuk kembali memperkuat ilusinya. Dan itu semua dilakukan ketiga golongan manusia yang telah dimanipulasi itu tanpa disadarinya, seolah-olah mereka berbuat semana seharusnya. Sampai kebangkitan kembali Kaguya. Dan setelah semua penjelasan dan ingatan itu berlalu hingga beberapa saat kemudian cahaya itu hilang dan Raynare tak sadarkan diri. Kegagalan Naruto dahulu, maksud dari kedatangannya kembali, dan tugas yang harus dilakukannya, tujuan yang sangat penting!, Pemurnian manusia pertama berhasil!

"Apa Nii-chan berhasil?" Hanabi mendekati Naruto yang sedang membopong Raynare.

"Ya, akhirnya dia bisa dibebaskannya, tapi besok tampaknya pasti akan merepotkan."gumam Naruto pelan.

Setelah proses pemurnian selesai Naruto membawa Raynare keluar dari dimensi Kamui bersama Hanabi dan Hanabi membawa Raynare membaringkannya ke kamar yang satunya. Sedangkan Naruto saat ini sudah berada di kamarnya. Semua kemampuan Raynare dan kekuatannya saat menjadi malaikat jatuh hilang lenyap, pemurnian berhasil dilakukan!

" haaaah, melelahkan sekali hari ini. Aku sudah ngantuk berat." ucap Naruto lalu tertidur di kamarnya.

Keesokan harinya Naruto terbangun dan mencium bau masakan hingga dia pun keluar dari kamarnya untuk melihat siapa yang memasak masakan yang harum ini. Setelah menuju dapur maka terlihat Hanabi bersama dengan Raynare.

"Ohayo... kalian sudah bangun?" Naruto berjalan menuju ke arah Raynare dan Hanabi.

" Hiks, hiks, ar, arigato ... karena sudah menyadarkanku. Karena kalau tidak pasti aku tidak akan memiliki tujuan hidup. Arigatou Na, Naruto-sama." ucap Raynare di tengah tangisnya setelah melihat Naruto.

"Kau tidak perlu berterimakasih, dan hei... jangan panggil aku Naruto-sama, aku terdengar seperti orang tua saja." Kata Naruto sambil mengusap puncak kepala Raynare.

"Ini pakaian untukmu, udah sana ganti. Setelah mandi dan sarapan pagi nii-chan akan pergi menemanimu untuk membeli sesuatu." kata Hanabi sambil menyodorkan pakaian untuk dipakai Raynare. Raynare mengulurkan tangannya dan mengambil pakaian yang diberikan Hanabi lalu beranjak menuju kamar mandi.

"Oh iya, kau ada tempat tinggal ?" tanya Naruto sebelum Raynare sampai ke dalam.

"Te, tempat tinggal?, ak, ak ... " jawab Raynare sedikit sedih.

"hmm, kalau kau tidak punya tempat tinggal kau bisa tinggal di sini bersama kami." kata Hanabi lalu memeluk Raynare.

Raynare yang mendengar itu pun tampak senang dan tersenyum .

"arigatou...".

"Kau bisa memanggilku nii-san kalau kau mau.''

"Arigatou Naruto Onii-san."

"Arigatou Hanabi-chan."

**.**

**.**

"hoaam , ukh... sepertinya aku tidur terlalu lama. Dan apa itu tadi aku seperti mengalami mimpi yang sangat buruk sampai seolah aku tidak bisa bangun walau alaram dari weker ku sudah berbunyi." terdengar suatu suara yang berasal dari dalam kamar seorang pria dengan rambut berwarna cokelat a.k.a Issei.

Issei lalu berdiri dari tempat tidurnya setelah beberapa saat melakukan perengangan pada tubuhnya. Setelah mendudukkan dirinya, dia mencoba mengingat-ingat hal-hal yang dimimpikannya, namun sekeras-kerasnya dia berusaha mengingat tapi pada akhirnya dia tidak bisa mengingatnya. Setelah menyerah mengingat mimpinya, ia keluar dari kamarnya dan turun ke bawah dan memberi salam pada kedua orang tuanya.

" Ohayo ... "

"Ohayo ..." Balas ibunya yang ada di ruang keluarganya.

"Kau tidur terlalu lama Issei dan sudah cepat sana pergi mandi dan serapan dulu." kata Ibunya pada Issei.

"Ha'i ... " jawab Issei dan bergajal gontai menuju ke arah kamar mandi.

"Haa, anak zaman sekarang sungguh susah bangun pagi." kata Ibu Issei pada Suaminya.

"Sudah biarkan saja, dia tampak sangat kelelahan dan sampai diantar temannya segala karena kecapaian." balas ayah Issei sambil menyeduh kopinya.

Setelah selesai mandi dan serapan Issei pun berkumpul dengan kedua orang tuanya dan orang tuanya menjelaskan semua yang terjadi semalam mengenai Issei di antarkan oleh temannya yang berambut kuning.

**.**

**.**

Sedangkan di dalam kompleks Akademi Kuoh dimana di dalam suatu ruangan terdapat dua orang yang tampaknya sedang membicarakan sesuatu.

"Jadi kau sudah menemukan di mana tempat tinggalnya, Rias?" tanya Akeno pada Rias yang menatap ke luar jendela.

"Ya, aku sudah menemukannya dari data siswa di Akademi."

"Jadi, apa rencanamu selanjutnya?"

"Kita akan pergi ke sana untuk melakukan penegecekan." jawab Rias singkat.

"Ini pasti akan menyenangkan, fufufu~ .." ucap Akeno sambil tertawa kecil.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Haah ... walaupun melelahkan, tapi sangat menyenangkan ya hari ini?, sayang sekali Hanabi-chan tidak ikut ya..." ucap seorang pemuda berambut kuning yang sedang berjalan dengan membawa beberapa belanjaan di tangannya.

"Iya, di hari pertama ku ini sebagai manusia kembali merupakan hari yang sangat berkesan." jawab seorang wanita di sebelah Naruto a.k.a Raynare senang.

"Tapi, Naruto nii-san kenapa kau juga ikut mengangkat belanjaannya, seharusnya biar aku saja yang mengangkat." tambah Raynare pada Naruto.

"Ahh, jangan begitu. Coba bayangkan apa kata orang nanti, seorang pria berjalan dengan seorang wanita dan membiarkan wanita itu mengangkat semua belanjaan sedangkan si pria hanya santai-santai saja tidak membawa apapun disampingnya. Aku bisa dianggap sebagai orang paling kejam di dunia ... hahaha ... " ucap Naruto lalu tertawa.

"Hahaha, kau benar juga. Dan lagi entah kenapa tadi saat belanja seperti banyak orang yang memperhatikan kita."

"Mungkin mereka cemburu melihat keakraban kita." jawab Naruto sambil menunjukkan cengiran lima jarinya.

Raynare yang melihat senyum yang dikeluarkan Naruto langsung mengubah wajahnya menjadi merah.

"Senyuman itu, entah kenapa saat melihat senyum Naruto nii-san, aku merasa tenang dan terlindungi." batin Raynare.

Merekapun terus berjalan melanjutkan perjalanan mereka diselingi dengan tawa dan jelas saja membuat beberapa orang muda lainnya yang ada di sekeliling mereka menatap dengan cemburu. Bayangkan saja seorang pria yang keren nan tampan berjalan dengan seorang gadis yang cantik dan manis dimana mereka tampak sangat bahagia. Serta yang mereka sangka pasangan ini tampak sangat bahagia sampai-sampai tidak peduli dengan orang-orang yang menatap dengan iri seolah dunia ini milik mereka berdua saja.

Dan karena keasikan berbicara mereka tidak menyadari bahwa mereka sudah sampai di depan Rumah mereka dan melihat dua orang wanita yang ada di depan mereka. Mereka saling pandang satu sama lain tanpa ada yang berkata-kata terlebih dahulu. Raynare yang tahu siapa kedua gadis itu sedikit menyembunyikan dirinya di belakang tubuh Naruto. Sedangkan Rias dan Akeno seakan tidak menaruh curiga akan Raynare karena tidak merasakan adanya ancaman darinya disebabkan semua kemampuan yang dimiliki oleh Raynare dahulu sudah musnah dan dia sudah terbebas.

"Ara, Naruto-kun ... kau sedang kencan dengan seorang gadis, ya?, dan lagi-lagi kau mengejutkanku. Dimana penampilan mu yang dulu?, sepertinya aku tidak melihatnya lagi setelah kejadian semalam. Yah, walaupun aku lebih suka dengan penampilanmu yang sekarang ... fufufu~." Akeno memulai pembicaraan di antara mereka dengan bertanya pada Naruto.

"Apa maksudmu?, kami hanya berbelanja." Naruto dengan tampang tanpa dosa hanya menjawab satu pertanyaan Akeno.

"Apa kau tidak sadar kalau kau sedang berjalan beriringan berdua dengan seorang wanita di sebelahmu maka itu akan terlihat seperti sedang kencan." kata Akeno menjelaskan.

"Apa kau tidak mau mengundang kami masuk Naruto-san?, kami sudah lama sekali tadi menunggumu disini." tanya Rias dengan senyuman manisnya.

"Ara~... " Akeno terkejut karena Rias sudah memanggil Naruto dengan namanya.

"Haah, baiklah ayo masuk. Ayo Raynelle-chan." ajak Naruto pada Rias dan Akeno serta Raynare yang masih sedikit gugup karena kehadiran Rias dan Akeno. Mereka akhirnya masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Tadaima..."

"Okaeri."

Hanabi segera keluar menyambut Naruto dan Raynarelalu ia mengalihkan pandangan ke arah belakang Naruto dan melihat ada dua wanita lain yang masuk.

"Maaf rumah kami sedikit berantakan. Dan lagi seharusnya aku tidak membawa wanita secara sembarangan ke dalam rumah. Tapi karena kalian tampak kelelahan menunggu maka aku membiarkan kalian masuk, oh iya Hanabi-chan ini dua teman Nii-chan dari Kuoh." jelas Naruto saat mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu Apartemen Naruto.

"Rias Gremory."

"Akeno Himejima."

"Namikaze Hanabi ..., Ya, aku sudah kenal kog. Para Nee-chan tachi ini kan merupakan gadis-gadis yang populer di sekolah." Hanabi mengulurkan tangannya dan menyalami kedua gadis yang ada di depannya.

"fufufu~, tidak boleh membiarkan seorang gadis masuk ya Naruto-kun?, jadi kenapa ada dua gadis dalam rumah besar ini?" Akeno tersenyum menyelidik.

"Mereka adalah adik-adikku." jawab Naruto.

Setelah mereka sampai di dalam dan Akeno dan Rias yang sudah duduk di sofa sedangkan Naruto menuju kamarnya menganti pakaian dan Raynare dengan Hanabi menyiapkan beberapa makanan ringan dan teh untuk Rias. Akeno dan Rias tidak menyadari bahwa Raynare yang di depan mereka adalah malaikat jatuh atau lebih tepatnya mantan manusia yang dimanipulasi yang semalam mereka lihat, karena tidak merasakan energi apapun di dalam dirinya setelah dimurnikan oleh Naruto. Karena Naruto juga telah berpesan agar Raynare melupakan semua masa lalunya yang gelap tersebut dan melangkah ke depan. Maka, dari itu Raynare tidak memperkenalkan siapa dirinya yang dulu pada Rias dan Akeno.

"Jadi kalian apanya Naruto-kun?, kekasihnya?" terdengar suara Akeno yang terkesan seperti anak-anak memecah keheningan di antara mereka bertiga karena tidak percaya akan perkataan Naruto barusan.

"Apa kalian kekasih Naruto-san?" tanya Rias ikut mencampuri pertanyaan Akeno.

Hanabi dan Raynare saling pandang satu sama lain dengan bingung karena pertanyaan dua gadis di depannya. Mereka berdua terkikik kecil sesaat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan dua gadis di depannya.

Rias dan Akeno yang masih belum menerima jawaban dan melihat dua anak di depannya yang hanya tertawa cekikikan merasa kalau mereka mengulur waktu untuk membuat sebuah alasan.

"Sudah jawab saja dengan jujur." tambah Akeno dengan tatapan penuh penasaran.

Dan masih banyak lagi pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi yang ditanyakan Akeno dan Rias pada Raynare dan Hanabi tanapa diberi kesempatan untuk menjawab sama sekali.

"Kami bukan kekasihnya, kami adalah Imoutonya Naruto nii-san." Akhirnya Hanabi dan Raynare bisa menjawab pertanyaan kedua wanita yang ada di depannya. Tak lama setelah itu muncul Naruto yang tampak sudah mengganti pakaian.

"Naruto-kun apa benar mereka Imouto mu?" tanya Akeno pada Naruto yang baru muncul di dapur.

Naruto pun mengalihkan pandangannya dari Akeno ke arah dua imoutonya dan seolah bisa menanggap apa arti dari raut wajah mereka. Naruto sedikit herang karena melihat sedikit kegugupan di wajah kedua Imoutonya itu.

"Kan tadai sudah ku bilang, mereka adalah adikku. Memangnya ada apa sampai kau menanyakannya lagi?" tanya Naruto balik.

"Huft, syukurlah ... " kata Akeno yang tampak menghembuskan nafas yang seperti dari tadi ditahannya dan begitu juga dengan Rias tanpa menjawab pertanyaan balasan Naruto.

"Jadi kalian tahu darimana alamat ini dan ada hal apa kalian datang hari ini?" tanya Naruto seperti tidak mengetahui setelah dia duduk di sebelah kedua Imoutonya.

"Rias yang mencari alamatmu Naruto-kun. Dan soal darimana dia mendapatkannya aku yakin dia membutuhkan suatu perjuangan dan soal kedatangan kami biar Rias yang menerangkannya."

"Kami mau mengundangmu kembali untuk datang ke tempat klub kami besok karena ada yang ingin kami bicarakan." ucap Rias dengan serius.

"hmm, aku tidak tahu bisa datang atau tidak, tapi akan ku usahakan. Apa ada yang lain?" tanya Naruto pada keduanya.

"Hanya itu saja."jawab Rias

Setelah berbicara beberapa saat akhirnya merekapun berjalan menuju ke arah pintu keluar dan keluar menuju ke gerbang depan di antarkan oleh Naruto dan Raynare sedangkan Hanabi membereskan peralatan dan makanan yang tadi tersaji. Dan saat mereka sudah berada di luar pintu dan sudah melangkah beberapa langkah. Akeno berbalik dan menatap Naruto yang masih ada di depan gerbang.

"Sebenarnya ada satu hal lagi yang mau kami lakukan saat datang ke Rumahmu. Namun karena adanya adik-adik iparku, maka aku tidak jadi melakukannya. Karena itu terkesan tidak sopan... fufufu~" kata Akeno dengan tawa iblisnya lalu berbalik dan pergi menyusul Rias. Raynare yang mendengar itu wajahnya merah padam sedangkan Naruto yang tidak mengerti sama sekali akan hal itu bersikap biasa saja.

"Kau mengerti apa maksud dari apa yang dikatakannya Raynelle-chan?" tanya Naruto pada Raynare ingin tahu.

Raynare yang mendengar pertanyaan Naruto pun menjadi sangat gugup dan berusaha menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

"Ak, aku tidak begitu paham apa yang tadi dikatakannya karena terkesan ambigu." jawab Raynare lalu langsung masuk menuju dapur untuk membantu Hanabi.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hua, dasar sial, kenapa di hari libur ini aku harus pergi berbelanja. Ini benar-benar tidak adil kalau melihat orang lain bersantai-santai di hari libur ini, dasar sial ... bagaimana kalau aku bertemu dengan Rias-senpai dan Akeno-senpai dalam kondisi saat ini?, ini pasti sangat memalukan ." kesal Issei yang membawa banyak belanjaan di kedua tangannya.

"Dan mengenai soal yang tadi dikatakan oleh Kaa-san, aku harus menanyakannya besok pada Naruto karena aku sangat yakin dia pasti tahu sesuatu." tampak Issei berpikir dan memandang kaki kirinya yang di dari tadi pagi telah diperhatikannya karena dia merasa kalau kaki kirinya mengalami luka yang parah, namun dia tidak melihat tanda apapundari bekas luka.

"Issei-kun ..."

"Issei-kun ..."

Terdengar suara dua orang gadis memanggil-manggil Issei dari arah belakangnya. Issei mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat Rias dan Akeno yang berjalan kearahnya. Issei terkejut karena malu kalau kedua gadis itu melihatnya membawa barang belanjaan.

"Yang benar saja, masa aku harus terlihat seperti perempuan membeli belanjaan sebanyak ini. Apa yang harus ku lakukan. Dan lagi kenapa hal yang kupikirkan tadi malah terjadi.. kuso ..." Issei celingukan mencari cara agar Rias dan Akeno tidak melihatnya membawa barang belanjaan. Namun dia tidak juga berhasil menemukannya sampai Rias dan Akeno sampai di sampingnya.

"Issei-kun kau sedang apa?" tanya Akeno karena melihat sikap Issei yang tidak tenang.

"eh, aku?, aku tidak apa-apa." jawab Issei sambil menenagkan dirinya. Issei pun akhirnya berhasil menenangkan dirinya dan berjalan dengan Rias dan Akeno. Karena dalam perjalanan tidak ada yang mau membuka pembicaraan, maka Issei berinisiatif untuk mengawalinya.

"Ano, Rias-senpai dan Akeno-senpai sedang apa disini?" tanya Issei dan memandang kedua senpainya itu.

"Oh, tadi kami barusan pulang dari Rumah Naruto." jawab Rias seadanya lalu kembali diam.

"Ap,apa?, Rias-senpai dan Akeno-senpai baru saja dari Rumah Naruto?, ngapai mereka ke sana?, Apa yang telah mereka lakukan?, apa yang dilakukan si Naruto pada Rias-senpai dan Akeno-senpai?, aku tidak akan memaafkannmu Naruto kalau sampai melakukan sesuatu pada mereka berdua (Mesum mode : On) . Dasar sial, kenapa aku harus mendengar kabar kematian ini." batin Issei kesal sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

"Jadi, apa kakimu baik-baik saja, Issei-kun?" tanya Akeno sambil tersenyum pada Issei.

"Kakiku?, kakiku baik-baik saja." Issei memperhatikan kaki kirinya.

"Sepertinya begitu, oh iya datanglah ke tempat Klub Penelitian Ilmu Gaib. Kami akan menjelaskan semua yang ingin kau ketahui mengenai semua hal yang terjadi semalam. Baiklah, kami pergi dulu ya .. Jaa ... " kata Rias lalu bersama Akeno melangkahkan kakinya ke arah yang lain dari yang dituju oleh Issei.

"Jaa ... Issei-kun." kata Akeno dengan melambai-lambaikan tangannya.

Issei terdiam sejenak sampai pikiran mesumnya kembali lalu berjalan menuju ke rumahnya dengan tampangan mesumnya karena memikirkan dirinya yang diundang ke tempat klubnya Rias dan Akeno dan beberapa orang yang berpapasan dengannya menjadi ketakukan melihat tampang mesumnya yang sudah sampai kondisi tingkat akut ( Author sendiri ngak tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya. Issei: urusai).

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi apa yang ingin ingin kalian katakan semalam Rias-senpai, Akeno-senpai?" tanya Issei pada Rias yang saat ini sedang duduk di atas meja miliknya. Issei mengedarkan pandangannya memperhatikan ruangan itu, ruangan yang unik.

"heheh... aku beruntung sekali diundang ke sini." Issei melirik sekilas ke arah Rias yang duduk di di atas meja.

"Kami mengundangmu kemari untuk menanyakan apa kau mau bergabung dengan klub kami?" Tiba-tiba Yuuto menjawab pertanyaan Issei karena melihat Rias ragu-ragu menyampaikan apa yang ingin dikatakannya.

"Menjadi salah satu bagian dari kami?, tapi aku tidak bisa."

"Apa kau bilang?, berani sekali kau menolak tawaran kami. Asal kau tahu, kau termasuk orang yang beruntung karena kami yang mengajukan tawaran.!" Kesal Koneko.

"Tenangkan dirimu Koneko-chan." Ucap Rias lalu pindah dari duduknya yang awalnya di atas meja menjadi di sebuah kursi di belakangnya.

"Issei-kun bergabunglah bersama kami dan jadilah budak iblisku. Pertama aku akan mengubahmu dan dengan begitu kekuatan milikmu akan meningkat dari yang sekarang. Kami sangat membutuhkan kekuatanmu untuk mengembalikan perdamaian di dunia ini. Seperti yang di awal tadi kami katakan bahwa saat ini dunia mengalami kekacauan karena adanya ketegangan antara tiga fraksi dan mungkin saja akan menimbulkan peperangan yang akan menimbulkan banyak korban." Rias mengulang kembali permintaannya dengan menatap ke arah Issei dengan tatapan serius.

"Maaf, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa."

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa Rias-senpai, aku minta maaf." Ucap sekali lagi dengan nada menyesal.

"Rias-senpai, Akeno-senpai, sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang."kata Issei setelah melihat ponselnya miliknya lalu beranjak meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Issei-kun, jangan lupa ya akan perkataan ku tadi, ku harap kau mau mempertimbangkannya lagi." Kata Rias sebelum Issei keluar.

"Ha'i Rias-senpai ... "

"Sombong sekali orang mesum itu, huh." kesal Koneko lalu mengambil beberapa makanan ringan yang ada di meja.

"Jadi bagaimana buchou?, apa yang harus kita lakukan?, Naruto-kun kembali tidak datang?" tanya Akeno.

"Aku pun tidak tahu kenapa Naruto tidak datang, dan juga penolakan Issei-kun berada di luar perkiraanku." jawab Rias dengan nada lemah

"Tapi, besok aku akan mendesaknya**, **aku akan menemuinya besok di kelasnya dan terus... agar dia mau datang dan bergabung." Ucap Rias

**.**

**.**

"Jadi begitu, aku akan percaya padamu Naruto. Terima kasih sudah memanggilku tadi kalau tidak aku sekarang pasti sudah menjadi iblis." Issei membalas perkataan Naruto pada saat mereka berjalan menuju tempat mereka. Naruto menelefon Issei pada saat dia berada di ruang Klub Rias. Dan Naruto menunggu Issei tidak jauh dari kedai Ramen di sekitaran tempat itu.

"Tapi, Naruto kenapa tadi kau tidak datang?, bukannya Rias-senpai juga mengundangmu?" tanya Issei.

"Oh, tadi itu aku ada sedikit hambatan."

Issei hanya mangut-mangut menandakan ia paham akan apa yang dikatakan Naruto.

Walaupun Issei memiliki otak mesum, namun dia masih memiliki kesadaran untuk tidak memenuhi permintaan Rias, setelah mendengar penjelasan yang panjang kali lebar dari Naruto. Dia juga masih mau menjadi manusia yang normal.

"Terima kasih sudah mau percaya Issei. Oh, iya sebagai hadiah dari ku bagaimana kalau kau ku traktir makan ramen"

Akhirnya Naruto dan Issei pergi ke kedai Ramen, mereka membicarakan mengenai masalah Issei yang kemarin dan Naruto menawarkan suatu latihan padanya untuk dapat menjaga dirinya dari seperti hal yang kemarin. Issei memikirkan bagaimana takutnya dia menghadapi hal yang di alaminya, lalu tanpa ragu menerima tawaran Naruto. Beberapa saat kemudian mereka telah selesai makan di kedai itu. Naruto sedikit berat setelah melihat berapa mangkuk Ramen yang dimakan oleh Issei. Dia melihat isi dompetnya sudah berkurang banyak sehingga dia harus mengambil uang dari ATM lagi besok. Naruto memang memiliki tabungan sendiri yang diberikan pamannya, tabungan yang besar untuk anak seumurannya. Namun Naruto bukan anak yang boros karena dia selalu mengingat pesan dari pamannya yang sama dengan pesan Kaa-sannya, yaitu mengenai tiga larangan shinobi uang, perempuan dan minuman keras.

"Huaa ... kenyangnya terima kasih Naruto atas traktirannya." kata Issei sambil mengusap perutnya yang sudah kenyang dan membuncit.

"Issei aku akan mengajarkanmu cara untuk melindungi diri dan orang yang ada di sekitarmu, agar kejadian seperti yang kemarin tidak terjadi lagi. Apa kau mau menerimanya?"

"Ya, aku menerimanya. Terima kasih Naruto, kau memang sahabatku yang sangat peduli." Issei menyetujui tawaran Naruto.

Mereka pun akhirnya berjalan menelusuri jalan yang sepi di sekitaran kompleks perumahan yang cukup luas dan melewati taman bermain untuk kembali ke tempat mereka masing-masing sampai Naruto merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengarah ke arah mereka dengan sangat cepat.

**BRAK**

Suara kampak besar menghantam tanah. Dan Naruto berhasil membawa Issei untuk menghindar dari kampak yang termasuk besar itu.

"Ap, apa itu?" Wajah Issei tampak pucat karena ketakutan karena melihat monster dengan wujud seperti kuda nil dengan dua sayap di punggungnya dan berdiri menggunakan dua kaki dengan di masing-masing di tangannya membawa kampak besar yang memiliki rantai yang terikat di keempat tangannya. Naruto memperhatikan makhluk yang ada di depannya sekrang memiliki tubuh seperti terbuat dari suatu cairan yang menjijikkan.

"InI gawat, monster itu memiliki kekuatan yang cukup kuat... dan dia terlihat seperti monster yang licin. Aku harus berhati-hati menghadapinya." pandang Naruto tajam ke arah monster itu.

"Issei aku harus menyimpanmu, jangan banyak tanya, disana ada Hanabi dan Rayanare serta bagian dari ku jadi tenanglah." Naruto mempersiapkan sesuatu.

"Ap, apa maksudmu Naruto?"

***Kamui**

Issei tersedot ke dalam kamui milik Naruto sebelum dia bisa mendengar apa maksud dari kata-kata Naruto barusan. Naruto kembali menganalisis makhluk menjijikkan yang ada di depannya saat ini. Dengan empat tangan dan dua kaki, monster ini pasti melakukan serangan yang efektif jika menggunakan empat tangannya itu ditambah lagi tubuhnya yang sperti terbuat dari cairan menjijikkan itu. Tidak mau mengambil risiko, akhirnya Naruto pun mengambil kesimpulan untuk memakai sharingan untuk menghadapi monster itu.

"Nah, monster jelek ayo kita mulai pertarungannya, Pofft ... " kata Naruto dengan nada menantang lalu menyentuh bagian ikat tangan miliknya yang memiliki sebuah tanda segel.

"Karena kau memakai alat maka aku juga harus menggunakan alat... ini adalah peninggalanku dahulu ... tongkat Godoudama." Naruto memegang suatu tongkat hitam sepanjang tujuh puluh sentimeter di tangan kanannya.

"Dasar manusia dengan mata aneh yang sombong, kau hanya memegang sebatang besi, lihatlah aku akan memakanmu stelah mencincang tubuhmu terlebih dahulu." sang monster pun melaju ke arah Naruto dengan kecepatan tinggi.

**TRANK, BRAK ...**

**TRANK, TRANK, TRANG**

Terjadi duel yang sangat hebat, ternyata gerakan dari monster ini sangat cepat sehingga keputusan Naruto untuk mengaktifkan sharingan miliknya adalah keputusan yang sangat tepat.

**Splash, splash, splash**

Beberapa hantaman tongkat Naruto berhasil mengenai tubuh cair monster itu, namun tampakya tidak memberi dampak yang besar. Naruto mundur cukup jauh karena monster itu secara membabi buta melemparkan kampak miliknya.

"Bila kuperhatikan sepertinya makhluk ini bukan manusia, melainkan ... tunggu ... seekor binatang?, aku harus memastikannya , dan Ini gawat, bila seperti ini terus, maka tempat ini akan benar-benar hancur. Aku harus mengiringnya ke hutan pinggir kota." Batin Naruto.

Secara berlahan Naruto mulai mengiring sang monster ke arah hutan di pinggir kota, walu cukup sulit karena monster itu terus menyerang dan memperpendek jarak dengan Naruto.

Sementara itu ...

**Dimensi Kamui**

"Issei-kun."

"Hah! Yuuma!, sedang apa kau disini!" Issei membalas dengan suara kuat. Issei selama ini sudah bertemu kembali dengan Yuuma di Academy, dan Naruto sudah menjelaskan pada Issei bahwa pada saat itu Yuuma berada dalam keadaan tidak sadar. Walau Naruto dengan sangat sulit harus meyakinkan Issei, sampai akhirnya Issei mau memaafkan Yuuma atau Raynare. Tetapi, tetap saja bila bertemu lagi, Issei terkejut dan sedikit takut karena masih sedikit trauma akan kejadian yang dahulu.

"Issei, kau tenanglah." Muncul Naruto dan Hanabi dari belakang Raynare.

"Naruto?,Hanab?, bagaimana mungkin?"

Akhirnya Naruto menjelaskan kepada Issei bahwa Hanabi dan Raynare saat ini sedang menjalani latihan darinya. Latihan di dimensi kamuinya, yaitu latihan yang sangat berat untuk menjaga diri dan membantu Naruto agar bisa mencapai tujuannya. Issei mau mengerti dan Naruto menunjukkan semua hal yang belum pernah dilihat dan diketahui oleh Issei sama sekali. Naruto juga menjelaskan mengenai hal yang baru saja terjadi dan menerangkan siapa sekarang dia yang ada bersama Issei dan Naruto yang lain yang berada di luar dimensi Kamui.

Dan mulai sekarang Issei juga akan mendapatkan latihan untuk membangkitkan kekuatan yang diberikan padanya untuk melindungi diri!

"Aku telah diberikan sebuah tugas, dan aku juga diberikan "**TUJUH BUAH GIFT**" untuk diberikan pada orang-orang yang tepat agar bisa membantuku dalam mencapai tugasku, Raynare sudah ku berikan salah satu dari "GIFT" itu."

**Satu menit di dunia nyata sama dengan satu hari dimensi kamui.**

**.**

**.**

**Katon : Gokakyu no Jutsu**

Naruto menembakkan bola api ke arah monster itu pada saat mereka sudah sampai di hutan pinggir kota , sehingga membuat mata sang monster terbelalak karena terkejut.

BLARRRR ...

Serangan bola api Naruto secara telak berhasil mengenai sang monster, hingga menimbulkan ledakan tidak begitu kuat. Beberapa saat kemudian setelah asap itu mulai memudar, sang monster langsung melemparkan kampaknya ke arah Naruto, namun masih bisa dihindari dengan mudah.

"Cih, tak kusangka manusia sepertimu bisa mengeluarkan bola api dari dalam mulutmu." Ucap sang Monster yang baru saja keluar dari dalam asap itu dengan cairan yang semakin tampak mencair karena meleleh dan menguap.

"Aku masih bisa melakukan hal yang lebih dari itu."

**Doton**

Naruto kembali mengeluarkan Jutsu miliknya yang membuat monster itu tenggelam ke dalam tanah yang berlumpur lengket.

"Masih belum." Ucap Naruto lagi lalu menghempaskan telapak tangan kanannya ke tanah. Dalam detik itu juga keluar ratusan bom kertas yang meliliti tubuh cairan menjijikan sang monster.

Naruto memasang kekai yang kuat di daerah itu untuk menahan efek dari ledakan yang akan ditimbulkan.

**Katsu ...**

Blarrr ...

Ledakan besar terjadi sehingga membuat monster itu langsung hancur dan menyisakan beberapa potongan tubuh seekor binatang yang tidak lagi bisa dikenali. Naruto menutup lubang di tanah itu dengan jutsu dotonnya lalu memasang segel.

"Jadi benar seekor binatang, hmm."Gumam Naruto.

"Jadi, dari tadi kalian telah melihat pertarunganku, kan?" Naruto seperti berbicara pada seseorang. Lalu dari balik pepohonan muncul orang-orang yang sangat dikenal oleh Naruto, yaitu Rias, Akeno, Koneko, dan Kiba.

"Kami sangat terkejut melihat kekuatanmu Naruto-san."

"Kenapa kau tidak mau menjadi budak Iblisku?" Tanya Rias.

"Budak?, hahahah ... Aku tidak ada alasan untuk bergabung dengan kalian."

"Cih, sombong sekali."gumam Kiba.

"Baiklah ... aku permisi dulu." Naruto menghilang tersedot ke dalam Kamui miliknya tidak memperdulikan ucapan Rias yang berusaha menahan kepergiannya.

"Kalian tadi melihat matanya yang menjadi merah bagaikan darah dengan motif aneh?, dan tadi yang dilawan olehnya termasuk iblis liar yang cukup kuat, tapi dia bisa membereskannya dengan mudah, dia tidak mau memberitahu siapa dirinya, dan seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu, kalau dia tidak mau bergabung dengan baik-baik, maka kita harus menggunakan cara kekarasan, dan agar Naruto mau mengatakan siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya.'' Ucap Rias pada semua Anggotanya.

**T.B.C**

Hufft, akhirnya chapter 2 selesai juga.

Karena mumpung Author lagi libur dan bisa memanfaatkan waktu luang dengan langsung menulis Chapter 3.

Selamat menikmati Chapter 3 nya.

Semoga dapat menghibur para pembaca sekalian.

Dan saya mohon maaf bila dalam penulisan atau alur cerita banyak terdapat kesalahan.

Summimasen, summimasen, summimasen .

.

Oke, buat kawan-kawan yang mau meninggalkan jejak, kasih komentar, saran, kritik, pertanyaan, hinaan , semuanya pokoknya, berbagi kebahagiaan, ucapan selamat ulang tahun, titip pesan, doa-doa , surat panggilan, harapan kedepannya, undangan pernikahan (mulai gak nyambung ...wakakakakak..# Author kena bidik sniper ...) .

Saya ucap kan banyak terimakasih atas perhatian kawan-kawan sekalian

.

.

.

Sankyuu ...

Jaa ..

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Bukan Punya Saya Pastinya.**

**Judul : Hero's Come Back**

**Author : ( Rimbow )**

**Genre : Adventure & Supranatural**

**Rating : T**

**Warning : OOC, Gak Jelas, berbelit-belit, Alur Cerita Suka-suka, Thypo, etc.**

**Summary :**

**Setelah mengalami kegagalan menghentikan Kaguya yang mengambil alih dunia dan membuat dunia dengan ilusi. Sekarang dunia itu telah dimanipulasi oleh Kaguya. Dan hal itu telah berlangsung sangat lama dan semua manusia telah dimanipulasi. Karena waktu yang telah berjalan dan manusia terus berada di dalam ilusi, maka Tuhan mengirim kembali sang pahlawan untuk menghancurkan dinding ilusi yang telah dibangun oleh Kaguya.**

**Sebelumnya ...**

**Satu menit di dunia nyata sama dengan satu hari di dimensi kamui.**

**.**

**.**

**Katon : Gokakyu no Jutsu**

Naruto menembakkan bola api ke arah monster itu pada saat mereka sudah sampai di hutan pinggir kota , sehingga membuat mata sang monster terbelalak karena terkejut.

BLARRRR ...

Serangan bola api Naruto secara telak berhasil mengenai sang monster, hingga menimbulkan ledakan tidak begitu kuat. Beberapa saat kemudian setelah asap itu mulai memudar, sang monster langsung melemparkan kampaknya ke arah Naruto, namun masih bisa dihindari dengan mudah.

"Cih, tak kusangka manusia sepertimu bisa mengeluarkan bola api dari dalam mulutmu." Ucap sang Monster yang baru saja keluar dari dalam asap itu dengan cairan yang semakin tampak mencair karena meleleh dan menguap.

"Aku masih bisa melakukan hal yang lebih dari itu."

**Doton **

Naruto kembali mengeluarkan Jutsu miliknya yang membuat monster itu tenggelam ke dalam tanah yang berlumpur lengket.

"Masih belum." Ucap Naruto lagi lalu menghempaskan telapak tangan kanannya ke tanah. Dalam detik itu juga keluar ratusan bom kertas yang meliliti tubuh cairan menjijikan sang monster.

Naruto memasang kekai yang kuat di daerah itu untuk menahan efek dari ledakan yang akan ditimbulkan.

**Katsu ...**

Blarrr ...

Ledakan besar terjadi sehingga membuat monster itu langsung hancur tanpa sisa. Naruto menutup lubang di tanah itu dengan jutsu dotonnya lalu memasang segel.

"Jadi, dari tadi kalian telah melihat pertarunganku, kan?" Naruto seperti berbicara pada seseorang. Lalu dari balik pepohonan muncul orang-orang yang sangat dikenal oleh Naruto, yaitu Rias, Akeno, Koneko, dan Kiba.

"Kami sangat terkejut melihat kekuatanmu Naruto-san."

"Kenapa kau tidak mau menjadi budak Iblisku?" Tanya Rias.

"Budak?, hahaha ... Aku tidak ada alasan untuk bergabung dengan kalian."

"Cih, sombong sekali."gumam Kiba.

"Baiklah ... aku permisi dulu." Naruto menghilang tersedot ke dalam Kamui miliknya, dia tidak memperdulikan ucapan Rias yang berusaha menahan kepergiannya.

"Kalian tadi melihat matanya yang menjadi merah bagaikan darah dengan motif aneh?, dan tadi yang dilawan olehnya termasuk iblis liar yang cukup kuat, tapi dia bisa membereskannya dengan mudah, dia tidak mau memberitahu siapa dirinya, dan seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu, kalau dia tidak mau bergabung dengan baik-baik, maka kita harus menggunakan cara kekarasan, dan agar Naruto mau mengatakan siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya.'' Ucap Rias pada semua Anggotanya dengan nada aneh.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Chapter 3**

**Dimensi Kamui.**

"Karena di dalam tubuhnya sudah terdapat unsur GIFT, mungkin karena itulah dia bisa menjalani latihan dadakan ini, kalau dia tidak memiliki GIFT dalam tubuhnya mungkin dia sudah tidak akan sanggup lagi berada di sini melakukan latihan, hmm hampir sama dengan Hanabi-chan." Seorang pria pirang a.k.a Naruto berpikir sejenak melihat Issei yang mendapat latihan dadakan darinya sudah terlihat tidak mampu lagi untuk meneruskan.

"Hosh, hosh, hosh ... " terdengar suara seorang pemuda yang sangat kelelahan karena melakukan suatu aktivitas yang sangat berat.

Pria berambut cokelat dengan pakaian yang sudah tidak utuh lagi karena efek dari latihan mengerikan yang baru saja dialaminya. Pria itu a.k.a Issei tergeletak lelah tanpa tenaga lagi, semua tenaga yang dimilikinya terkuras habis tanpa sisa sedikitpun. Dia hanya memandang sekilas ke arah dua wanita yang tidak jauh darinya yang sekarang bergerak kesana-kemari menyerang pria pirang yang menyebabkan daerah sekitarnya hancur bagaikan terkena badai.

"Mengerikan sekali Raynare-chan sampai bisa berbuat seperti itu."gumam Issei ngeri karena melihat Raynare yang menyerang Naruto dengan pukulan-pukulan yang menghancurkan dinding-dinding batu dengan sekali pukul namun tidak untuk Hanabi yang Issei tidak tahu bergerak untuk melakukan apa.

"Kau berhasil Issei, ya walaupun sedikit belum mencapai dari apa yang ku harapkan. Kau disini sudah hampir dua puluh hari, yang berarti kau sudah dua puluh menit di dunia nyata. aku sudah berhasil menarik keluar kekuatanmu hampir mencapai seperempat. Sacred Gearmu : Boosted Gear atau longinus milikmu adalah kemampuan menggandakan kekuatan setiap sepuluh detik, juga kau dapat memindahkan kekuatan tersebut ke orang lain atau ke suatu benda, dan pada tahap ke dua adalah Balance-Breaker : Boosted Gear Scale-mail, yaitu armor merah yang sekarang masih hanya menyelimuti kedua tangan dan kakimu, namun kau harus berjuang lebih kuat agar seluruh armor itu melapisi tubuhmu dengan sempurna, dan kemampuan senjata yang kau miliki adalah pedang suci Ascalon, serta beberapa kemampuan lainnya. Namun pada tahap sekarang ini, kau masih belum mencapai setengah dari kekuatanmu."

Naruto mengingat di awal dia menarik GIFT atau sacred gear yang sudah ada di dalam tubuh Issei agar keluar dan bisa digunakan oleh pemiliknya, dan sedari tadi Issei mulai mengembangkan dan mengendalikan kekuatannya itu.

"Aku sudah tidak mampu lagi Naruto." Ucap Issei pelan karena tidak lagi memiliki kekuatan di dalam dirinya.

"Ya, itu bisa ku lihat, sebaiknya aku mengantarkanmu menuju ke rumahmu." Naruto mengangkat tubuh Issei lalu menghilang dari dimensi kamui menuju ke dunia nyata.

"Hosh, hosh, hosh, Issei-kun sudah pergi ya, Naruto-nii-san?" tanya Raynare setelah melihat Issei pergi dengan Naruto yang asli ke dunia nyata dan menghentikan serangannya pada Naruto.

"Iya Raynalle-chan, dia sudah kehabisan tenaga, dan tak mampu lagi bergerak." Jawab Naruto yang berdiri lumayan jauh dari Raynare.

"Dasar laki-laki manja, begitu saja sudah menyerah." Kali ini Hanabi memberi komentar.

"Apa kalian juga tidak mau istirahat dulu Hanabi-chan ,Raynalle-chan?" tanya Naruto setelah melihat kedua Imoutonya itu.

"Aku masih memiliki cukup tenaga Nii-san, dan aku harus membantu nii-san dalam menjalankan tugas, maka dari itu aku akan berlatih dengan sangat keras."ucap Raynare dengan maju lalu menyerang Naruto dengan kombinasi antara pukulan dan tendangan mautnya diikuti oleh Hanabi.

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum senang karena mendengar kata-kata Raynare, lalu Naruto atau bunshin Naruto itu pun juga bergerak mengimbangi serangan dari Hanabi dan Raynare. Pertarungan atau latihan selanjutnya terus berlangsung di dalam dimensi yang sudah lumayan rusak itu, walau dimensi itu sendiri dapat beregenerasi.

**.**

**.**

"Haah, selanjutnya aku harus merekrut beberapa orang lagi, yahh, setidaknya enam orang lagi untuk menyesuaikannya dengan **GIFT**." Ucap seorang pemuda pirang yang saat ini sedang duduk di puncak gedung tertinggi di Provinsi Kuoh a.k.a Naruto setelah mengantar Issei ke rumahnya.

"Issei saat ini sudah mengalami kemajuan yang sangat signifikan, Hanabi-chan sudah biasa dalam mengendalikan kekuatannya dan Raynelle-chan kemampuannya sangat sesuai dengan GIFT yang ku berikan padanya. Nah, selanjutnya aku harus menentukan beberapa orang yang harus ku cari untuk membangun suatu kelompok yang akan segera menghadapi Kaguya." Naruto masih pada posisi duduknya sekarang.

"Nah, baiklah selanjutnya Sona Sitri dan Tsubaki Shinra, sudah kutentukan."

Naruto berdiri dari duduknya dan menghilang dengan Kamui.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dalam suatu bangunan yang terkesan lumayan besar untuk suatu tempat yang didiami suatu Klub, tampak disana atau lebih tepatnya duduk seorang wanita berambut hitam a.k.a Akeno dengan seorang wanita berambut merah a.k.a Rias. Akeno tampak memperhatikan tingkah laku Rias yang sedari tadi membolak-balikkan sebuah buku yang lumayan tebal.

"Jadi apa yang kau dapat dari semua buku yang telah kau baca Rias?" Tanya Akeno memecah keheningan yang ada di antara mereka.

"Aku tidak menemukan apapun menyangkut orang seperti Naruto, ini sangat buruk, tidak ada informasi sedikitpun mengenai apa yang telah kita lihat yang telah dilakukannya, dan lagi mengenai mata yang dimilikinya yang bisa berubah itu juga tidak ada tertulis disini." Jawab Rias sambil terus membaca buku yang ada di hadapannya.

"Apa kau serius Rias kita akan melakukan pertarungan dengan Naruto-kun, aku sedikit tidak tenang, dia kan bisa saja menjadi teman kita."

"Tidak, aku sudah memutuskannya, kita harus memaksanya dengan jalan kekerasan. Karena aku sudah diberi tanggung jawab oleh Kakak ku untuk menjaga daerah ini." Jawab Rias.

"Tapi, Naruto-kun sepertinya tidak ada menimbulkan masalah bagi kita dan juga bagi manusia lainnya." Balas Akeno sambil menyeduh tehnya.

"Kita tadi kan sudah memutuskannya, jadi keputusan itu tidak bisa lagi dirubah. Hari jumat, tiga hari lagi dimana Academy pulang lebih awal kita akan melaksanakan rencana kita." Ucap Rias sambil menutup buku dan menatap Akeno dengan lemah.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hari Rabu**

Di dalam bangunan Klub Kendo.

"Seperti yang kami harapkan darimu Naruto-san, kombinasi antara serangan dan pertahananmu sangat bagus." Ucap seorang siswa wanita a.k.a Souna.

"Kau bisa mengimbangi ku yang lebih senior darimu disini, kau memang luar biasa Naruto-san." Kali ini Tsubaki yang menjadi lawan tanding Naruto yang memberi pujian.

"Kalian terlalu memujiku, aku masih belum ada apa-apanya jika dibandingkan dengan teman ku dahulu." Balas Naruto lalu meletakan pedang kayu miliknya di lantai.

Sekitar empat puluh siswa Klub Kendo yang ada di situ memeperhatikan pertarungan tadi tampak terheran-heran. Mereka sangat heran atau lebih tepatnya kagum karena Naruto berhasil medesak sang Wakil Ketua, Tsubaki yang merupakan FINALIS Kejuaraan sekolah tingkat Nasional dengan mudahnya. Pertarungan yang menurut mereka berlangsung begitu cepat dari gerakan Tsubaki dan Naruto.

"Tak ku sangka Naruto-san sehebat ini." Bisik seorang siswa wanita.

"Ya, kau benar, bisa jadi kemampuannya melebihi ketua sendiri."

"Dia tampak keren dengan menggunakan kostum itu, ditambah lagi dia sudah melepaskan kacamata miliknya."

"Aku akan mendekatinya dan meminta nomor ponselnya saat pulang nanti."

"Aku akan mengajaknya kencan sepulang sekolah."

"Hebat juga si Naruto itu." Kali ini seorang siswa pria yang ada di situ yang memberi komentar.

"Ku dengar dia dahulu memilih Klub Karate, namun berubah karena Ketua Sona yang langsung memintanya untuk bergabung dalam Klub Kendo." Ucap siswa pria yang lain.

"Kau serius?, Ketua sendiri yang memintanya bergabung?, hmm dia pasti bisa menambal kekosongan yang disebabkan oleh si penghianat Kiba itu."

"Ya, ku harap juga begitu."

Sehabis kegiatan klub itu Naruto pun keluar dari ruangan itu, namun saat dia sudah keluar, dia mendengar suatu suara aneh dari arah samping gedung Klub, suara itu membuatnya sedikit penasaran hingga membuatnya melangkahkan kaki untuk melihat apa yang membuat suara itu, sampai akhirnya dia melihat ada dua temannya yang dengan posisi yang sangat diketahuinya sedang apa.

"Matsuda, Motohama, sedang apa kalian disana?" Naruto sedikit merendahkan suaranya.

Kedua orang yang merasa namanya dipanggil dan mengenali suara si pemanggil itu pun memalingkan wajah ke arah Naruto dan menunjukkan wajah dengan senyuman mesum diwajah mereka ditambah ada sedikit darah yang keluar di hidung mereka.

"Hehehe, Naruto, ternyata kau, kami lagi menjalankan hobbi kami." Jawab Matsuda

"Ya, kami saat ini sedang menjalankan misi Top Secret." Kali ini Motohama yang berbicara.

"Apa kau tidak mau ikutan mengintip, eh bukan maksudku memata-matai, Naruto?" tawar Matsuda yang sudah mengambil posisi untuk mengintip lagi.

"Ahh, aku tidak ikutan, nanti bisa-bisa aku dihajar habis-habisan."

"Dasar bodoh, Naruto pasti sudah melihatnya secara langsung dari dalam, makanya dia tidak mau ikut." Fitnah Motohama.

Mendengar hal itu segera membuat panas mukanya dikatakan sudah melihat secara langsung, dia melangkahkan kakinya hendak menjitak Motohama sampai dia mendengar suatu suara yang mendekat ke arah mereka, memberi peringatan pada Matsuda dan Motohama, namun tidak diberi tanggapan oleh kedua temannya itu yang masih saja terus melakukan "aktivitas" mereka. Naruto langsung meninggalkan tempat itu dengan segera karena mengetahui bahwa ada bahaya yang mengancamnya.

"Enak sekali si Naruto bisa melihat secara langsung, kalau begitu aku akan bergabung juga dengan klub kendo agar bisa melihat secara langsung, mungkin karena itu juga si Issei tidak mau ikut bersama kita kali ini karena sudah mulai akrab dengan Klub Rias-senpai." Ucap bodoh Matsuda.

Namun mereka tidak menyadari di belakang mereka telah berdiri sekumpulan wanita dari Klub kendo plus dengan tongkat di tangan mereka dengan aura hitam sebagai latar kehadiran mereka. Dan kita pasti bisa memperkirakan apa yang selanjutnya terjadi dengan kedua orang mesum ini.

BAK, BUK, BAK, BUK ...

**.**

**.**

**.**

Saat ini Naruto sedang berjalan bersama dengan Sona dan Tsubaki, dan ini sukses membuat para siswa wanita di klub kendo yang punya rencana terhadap Naruto harus membatalkan Rencananya. Mereka bertiga berjalan dalam diam di tengah sinar sore matahari, sampai Naruto memecahkan keheningan.

"Ano, arah jalan rumah kalian menuju ke arah mana?"

"Rumah kami berdekatan dari dengan rumah Naruto-san." Jawab Sona

"Berdekatan dengan rumahku?, memangnya kalian tahu dimana letak rumahku?" tanya Naruto.

Dan ini berhasil membuat kedua gadis yang menemani Naruto berjalan ini sedikit gelagapan karena malu harus mengakuinya. Dimana waktu itu mereka membuntuti Naruto saat pulang, mereka penasaran karena Naruto yang seolah-olah mau menyembunyikan keberadaannya, dan untuk memuaskan rasa penasaran maka mereka membuntuti Naruto, mereka sangat kaget saat melihat apartemen Naruto yang ternyata hanya dua blok dari Kompleks perumahan dimana Naruto dan Souna tinggal. Kecangungan di antara mereka pun sekarang tidak ada lagi karena Naruto sangat pandai membuat atau menimbulkan bahan pembicaraan disertai beberapa lelucon sehingga membuat tawa terdengar sesekali di antara mereka.

Memasuki kawasan kompleks perumahan yang tergolong sepi di daerah itu, Naruto merasakan kehadiran dari makhluk dengan energi yang sangat dikenalinya dengan baik.

"Untung tadi Hanabi-chan dan Raynalle-chan tidak ada di sini." Batin Naruto.

"Hei, hei, hei, romantis sekali kalian berjalan saat ini." Ucap seorang wanita dengan warna rambut biru yang saat ini duduk di atas sebuah tembok.

"Onii-chan itu genit, dia kencan dengan dua gadis sekaligus. Aku akan memberikan pelajaran padanya agar dia sadar." Kali ini tampak seorang gadis kecil berambut kuning yang sedang memegang payung ditangannya berjalan menuju ke arah Naruto dan dua temannya.

"Jadi pria ini yang melenyapkan Raynare?" batin Kalawarner.

"Tsubaki lindungi Naruto-san." Ucap Sona lalu menurunkan tas pedang kayu miliknya dan mengeluarkannya dari sana.

"Apa yang kau lakukan, kalian tidak tahu siapa mereka, mereka itu sangat berbahaya, mereka bukan manusia biasa!" Ucap Naruto dari balik punggung Tsubaki yang juga sudah mengeluarkan pedang kayu miliknya.

"Kami tahu siapa mereka Naruto-san, dan seharusnya kamilah yang berkata seperti itu padamu. Namun, aku senang ternyata kau sudah mengetahui siapa mereka." Sona masih memfokuskan tatapannya ke arah dua orang aneh yang berada di hadapannya.

"Apa maksudmu?, darimana kau tahu tentang mereka?, biar aku yang menghadapi mereka, kalian mundurlah." Naruto mulai panik karena jarak antara Sona dan dua orang itu semakin dekat.

"Kami tahu dari mana?, menurutmu apa kami selama ini terlihat seperti siswa yang apatis?, ya setidaknya kami memang terlihat apatis terhadap hal-hal yang berada di luar kegiatan sekolah, tapi sebenarnya tidak begitu, kami sudah tahu semuanya, kami sudah melihat banyak hai aneh selama ini, kami sangat penasaran, kami ingin tahu, dan kami terus melakukan penyelidikan." Ucap Sona dengan intonasi suara yang semakin lama semakin tinggi, lalu maju menyerang gadis berambut kuning yang ada di depanya.

TRAK, TRAK, TRAK ...

"Hati-hati Mittelt-chan gadis manusia itu lumayan hebat."ucap gadis berambut biru yang masih setia duduk melihat dari atas tembok.

"Kau tenang saja Kalawarner Onne-chan, aku akan menghabisi pacar dari pemuda mesum itu." Balas gadis berambut kuning itu yang ternyata bernama Mittelt kepada wanita berambut biru a.k.a Kalawarner.

Mittelt menggunakan payung yang ada di tangannya untuk menghadapi serangan Sona yang termasuk cepat itu. Naruto yang masih memandang dari balik punggung Tsubaki semakin khawatir melihat karena sona yang tampaknya mulai terdesak. Sedangkan Tsubaki sudah bersiap dengan pedang kayunya, jika seandainya salah satu dari lawan mereka saat ini menyerang.

Prakkk ...

Suara payung yang digunakan oleh Mittelt pun akhirnya patah akibat satu hentakan kuat pedang kayu milik Sona.

"Waahh , Onee-chan ternyata hebat juga ya, tapi biar adil maka aku juga harus menggunkan senjata kan?" Mittelt memunculkan cahaya seperti tombak di tangannya dan menyerang Sona dengan gencarnya.

"Pedang kayu itu tidak akan bisa menahan serangan tombak aneh itu." Ucap Naruto pada Tsubaki.

"Kau tenang saja Naruto-san, itu hanya kulitnya saja." balas Tsubaki.

"Apa maksudmu?"

PRAAAKKKK ...

Belum lagi Tsubaki menjawab pertanyaan Naruto, kejadiaan yang baru saja terjadi di depan mereka sudah menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Naruto. Pedang kayu yang digunakan sona merupakan samurai yang sudah terbuka dari sarung kayunya.

"Sebuah pedang?" gumam Naruto heran.

"Ya, selama ini kami selalu waspada, mengingat untuk mencegah hal-hal yang mungkin saja terjadi seperti saat ini." Tsubaki juga melepaskan sarung kayu dari pedang yang dipegangnya.

TRANK ..

TRANK, TRANK ...

TRANK, TRANK, TRANK ...

"Naruto-san jangan khawatir, dia adalah juara olahraga Kendo antar sekolah tingkat Nasional, dia tak akan kalah dengan mudah, dia pasti bisa mengalahkan anak itu." Tsubaki mencoba menenangkan Naruto yang gelisah di belakangnya.

"Ju, juara tingkat Nasional?, berarti .."

"Ya, dia yang mengalahkanku di babak Final kejuaraan di tingkat Nasional." Belum lagi Naruto menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Tsubaki sudah menerangkan duluan.

Naruto memang tahu bahwa Tsubaki merupakan Finalis dari Academy Kuoh di kejuaraan Kendo antar sekolah di tingkat Nasional walaupun mengalami kekalahan dari pembicaraan yang sempat di dengarnya dari teman-temannya di satu Klub, namun dia tidak tahu bahwa yang merupakan juara di kejuaraan itu, yang mengalahkan Tsubaki adalah Sona sendiri. Naruto tidak menanyakan kelanjutan dari apa yang didengarnya karena dia tidak begitu tertarik dan lagi menanyakan siapa yang mengalahkan andalan dari sekolah mereka pasti akan menimbulkan luka lama, bukan?.

Saling serang terjadi di antara Mittelt dan Sona, gerakan Sona semakin lama semakin lambat, dan itu bisa dilihat oleh Naruto dengan sangat jelas. Sona semakin terdesak, gerakan cepat yang digunakannya untuk menyerang Mittelt masih bisa diantisipasi oleh lawannya itu. Tenaganya benar-benar terkuras, keringat sudah mulai bercucuran di wajahnya, ditambah entah kenapa dia merasa tenaga yang dimiliki Mittelt semakin kuat.

"Dia hampir bisa mengimbangi anak itu dengan tubuh biasa." Naruto sedikit kagum melihat pergerakan Sona menghadapi Mittelt.

TRANK .. BRUK ..

Dalam waktu singkat Mittelt melancarkan serangan yang hebat hingga pedang yang dipegang Sona terlepas dan tercampak jauh diikuti tubuh Sona yang terseret karena sebuah tendangan Mittelt dengan mulus mendarat di pinggang Sona. Tsubaki dan Naruto berlari ke arah Sona, dan mengangkat tubuh yang bersimbah peluh itu.

"Gadis itu sangat kuat, memang benar sepertinya dia juga merupakan makhluk aneh itu." Ucap Sona pelan setelah melihat Mittelt mengeluarkan sayap dari punggung miliknya.

"Kalian diamlah disini, aku tidak mau ada bantahan sedikitpun, aku Cuma mau kalian melihat saja." Naruto segera berdiri, mengambil pedang Sona yang ada di atas jalan lalu mendekati Mittelt yang tersenyum mengejek. Sona dan Tsubaki hanya memperhatikan dengan raut wajah yang khawatir karena Naruto yang seperti maju tanpa berpikir dan memperkirakan perbedaan kekuatan antara mereka dengan kedua orang aneh di depan mereka .

"Jadi, Nii-san mesum yang akan aku hadapi sekarang, ya?, aku akan segera membereskan mu karena membiarkan pacarmu duluan terluka, dasar pria mesum tidak memiliki kepedulian!" Mittelt maju dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat dengan dua tombak cahaya di tangannya.

Sona dan Tsubaki mulai was-was karena Mittelt sudah memperpendek jarak dengan Naruto, namun saat jarak itu tinggal beberapa meter lagi, Naruto menghilang dan muncul secara mendadak di dekat Mittelt lalu menghantam tubuh mungil itu dengan satu tendangan telak di bagian perut hingga membuat Mittelt tercampak dan menghantam dinding dimana Kalawarner duduk. Sona, Tsubaki, dan Kalawarner yang melihat hal itu membelalakkan matanya karena terkejut melihat gerakan Naruto yang tidak bisa diikuti oleh mata itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Tak jauh dari sana tampak berdiri empat orang yang sedang memperhatikan pertarungan yang terjadi di depan mereka. Mereka tak lain adalah Rias dan para anggotanya yang dari tadi sudah ada disana karena merasakan adanya suatu serangan yang dilakukan para lawan mereka.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kita membantu mereka, Rias?" Akeno menanyakan hal yang daritadi sudah diajukannya pada Rias.

"Tidak, mereka sepertinya tidak memerlukan bantuan dari kita, lagipula dia pasti bisa menghadapi musuh yang saat ini melawannya." Jawab Rias dengan pandangan yang tetap melihat ke arah pertarungan yang terjadi tidak jauh dari hadapan mereka.

"Tapi, kedua malaikat jatuh itu termasuk sangat kuat bila menghadapinya sendirian." Lagi-lagi Akeno memberikan argumennya.

Rias hanya diam saja tidak menjawab perkataan dari Quuennya itu, dan sikap Rias itu sudah memberikan jawaban secara tidak langsung bagi Akeno bahwa Kingnya tidak menyetujui perkataan yang baru saja di katakannya. Keempat orang itu menatap dengan raut wajah yang berbeda-beda karena melihat pertarungan yang terjadi di depan mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dimensi Kamui**

"Tampaknya Boss lagi melakukan suatu pertarungan."batin bunshin Naruto yang saat ini menghadapi Hanabi dan Raynare.

"Nii-chan kenapa, apa ada sesuatu yang salah?" tanya Hanabi karena melihat Naruto seperti memikirkan sesuatu.

"Iya, ada sesuatu yang nii-chan pikirkan?" Raynare tampak khawatir.

"Ah, tidak ada yang salah kog Hanabi-chan, Raynare-chan." Jawab Naruto sambil terus bertarung melawan keduanya.

Sedangkan saat ini Issei juga melakukan latihan dengan Bunshin Naruto. Entah kenapa Issei menjadi seperti gila dalam melakukan latihan untuk meningkatkan kekuatannya. Saat kegiatan sekolah sudah selesai, dia langsung meminta pada Naruto agar melatihnya, tanpa mengikuti permintaan Motohama dan Matsuda untuk melaksanakan "Hobbi" mereka. Karena Issei pada saat ini masih belum bisa menggunakan Armornya secara sempurna, maka Naruto menyuruhnya untuk meningkatkan kekuatan fisiknya dengan melakukan berbagai latihan untuk meningkatkan kekuatan fisiknya mulai berlari sekencang-kencangnya hingga mengangkat balok-balok batu di dimensi itu.

"Apa kau sudah menyerah Issei." Ucap Naruto setelah melihat Issei tidak lagi bisa mengangkat tubuhnya yang saat ini mengangkat balok batu seberat lima puluh kilogram.

"Aku, hosh, hosh, masih sanggup." Jawab Issei dengan mulai mengangkat balok batu itu kembali secara berlahan dengan kaki dan tangan yang mulai gemetar hebat.

"Bagus, tinggal tiga puluh lima kali lagi, ayo semangat!" Naruto tersenyum melihat semangat Issei karena mengingatkannya pada dirinya yang dulu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Si, siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Kalawarner yang saat ini sudah tergeletak tak berdaya karena pukulan telak Naruto yang mendarat di perutnya.

"Aku adalah Namikaze Naruto, seorang manusia."

**Wurrrr ...**

Naruto menarik Kalawarner dan Mittelt yang sudah tak sadarkan diri ke dalam dimensi kamui. Dan itu kembali membuat Sona dan Tsubaki membelalakkan matanya karena melihat bagaimana Naruto menghilangkan dua orang dari sana.

"Kalian mau ikut?, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya disana." Tawar Naruto pada Sona dan Tsubaki dan dibalas dengan anggukan. Akhirnya Naruto juga menarik Sona dan Tsubaki ke dalam dimensi Kamui.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke suatu arah dimana dia merasakan kehadiran dari beberapa orang yang dikenalnya setelah dia melepaskan Kekkai dan genjutsu yang dipasangnya tadi di sekitar tempat itu untuk menghindari kedatangan orang lain.

"Apa kalian sudah ada disana dari tadi?" tanya Naruto yang sudah tiba di hadapan kelompok Rias.

"Seperi biasa, kau selalu tampak hebat Naruto-kun." Ucap Akeno dengan senyuman.

"Seperti biasa kau selalu bersikap sopan dan manis Akeno-san." Naruto untuk pertama kalinya menyebut nama Akeno.

Akeno terkejut begitu juga dengan Rias karena mereka sepertinya baru kali ini Naruto memanggil mereka dengan namanya. Selama ini Naruto tidak pernah mengucapkan nama mereka sekalipun saat berbicara. Rias mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto ke Akeno, dia bisa melihat wajah Akeno yang tampak senang. Rias juga tersentak lumayan terkejut saat menyadari bahwa Naruto selama ini juga belum pernah sekalipun mengucapkan namanya dalam setiap pembicaraan mereka.

"Kemana kau buat keempat orang tadi Naruto-san?"Tanya Kiba dengan suara yang terkesan dingin memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Aku membawanya ke dalam tempat ku, memangnya ada apa?" Naruto menatap Kiba dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghabisi kedua makhluk itu tadi?, dan apa tujuanmu membawa mereka ke tempatmu?" kali ini Rias maju dan menanyakan perihal kelakuan Naruto.

"Oh, soal itu ya, ada yang harus ku lakukan pada mereka." Jawab Naruto dan melangkahkan kakinya semakin dekat dengan kelompok Rias.

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang akan kau lakukan pada mereka Naruto-Senpai." Koneko menanya dengan pandangan curiga.

Sekilas Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah Rias ke arah koneko, lalu mengangkat bahunya.

"Untuk saat ini aku tidak bisa mengatakannya pada kalian, namun kelak kalian juga akan tahu." Jawab Naruto dan tersenyum sopan.

"Kenapa kau tak mau menjelaskannya sekarang, apa ada masalah dengan apa yang kau lakukan?" Rias mulai menunjukkan kecurigaannya pada Naruto.

Naruto tidak membalas pertanyaan Rias, melainkan dia mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Rias dan mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat tubuh Rias dan mendekatkan kepala mereka, lalu Naruto membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Rias sampai wajah Rias yang dekat dengan Naruto itu menjadi sangat merah. Naruto berbalik melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan mereka, langkahnya semakin menjauhi mereka yang ada disitu menatapnya dalam diam.

"Aku akan melakukan kekerasan untuk membuatmu mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya kau sembunyikan dari kami." Rias yang mengumpulakan segenap kekuatannya untuk mengendalikan dirinya dan mengatakan hal itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku yakin kau pasti juga akan mengerti pada saatnya, dan aku juga akan membebaskanmu, ah tidak, aku akan membebaskan kalian semua." Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Rias dan kelompoknya dan membalas perkataan Rias dengan senyuman yang sangat tulus yang diterangi cahaya matahari sore yang mulai menghilang, lalu Naruto menghilang dengan shunshinnya.

"fufuf~ Buchou kenapa wajahmu terlihat memerah?, an apa tadi yang dikatakan Naruto-kun padamu?" Akeno berjalan mendekati Rias lalu mendekatkan wajahnya di depan Rias untuk memastikan apa yang di wajah Rias adalah rona merah, bukan efek cahaya dari matahari yang sudah mulai tenggelam.

"Kita kembali untuk mempersiapkan pertarungan kita dengannya." Rias berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dengan memalingkannya dan berjalan menjauhi Akeno.

"Aku akan menunjukkan padanya betapa dia salah karena telah berani meremehkan ku." Muncul sebuah seringai iblis di wajah Kiba yang mengikuti langkah Rias untuk kembali.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**T.B.C**

Huaaa...

Akhirnya chapter ke 3 selesai ...

Bagaimana menurut kawan-kawan sekalian?

Saya harap chapter kali ini tidak membosankan.

Dan summimasen bila banyak kesalahan dalam penulisan ceritanya ...

Summimasen, summimasen, summimasen ...

**.**

**.**

Oke, buat kawan-kawan yang mau meninggalkan jejak, kasih komentar, saran, kritik, berbagi ide, hinaan , semuanya pokoknya, berbagi kebahagiaan, ucapan selamat ulang tahun, titip pesan, doa-doa , surat panggilan, harapan kedepannya, undangan pernikahan (mulai gak nyambung ...wakakakakak..# Author kena bidik sniper ...) .

Saya ucap kan banyak terimakasih atas perhatian kawan-kawan sekalian ...

Ok ..

Sampai disini dulu ya

Jaa ...

.

.

.

.

**R**

**I**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : Bukan Punya Saya Pastinya.**

**Author : ( Rimbow )**

**Genre : Adventure & Supranatural**

**Rating : T**

**Pair : ?**

**Warning : OOC, Gak Jelas, berbelit-belit, Alur Cerita Suka-suka, Thypo, etc.**

**Summary :**

**Setelah mengalami kegagalan menghentikan Kaguya yang mengambil alih dunia dan membuat dunia dengan ilusi. Sekarang dunia itu telah dimanipulasi oleh Kaguya. Dan hal itu telah berlangsung sangat lama dan semua manusia telah dimanipulasi. Karena waktu yang telah berjalan dan manusia terus berada di dalam ilusi, maka Tuhan mengirim kembali sang pahlawan untuk menghancurkan dinding ilusi yang telah dibangun oleh Kaguya.**

**Sebelumnya ...**

"Si, siapa kau sebenarnya?" tanya Kalawarner yang saat ini sudah tergeletak tak berdaya karena pukulan telak Naruto yang mendarat di perutnya.

"Aku adalah Namikaze Naruto, seorang manusia."

**Wurrrr ...**

Naruto menarik Kalawarner dan Mittelt yang sudah tak sadarkan diri ke dalam dimensi kamui. Dan itu kembali membuat Sona dan Tsubaki membelalakkan matanya karena melihat bagaimana Naruto menghilangkan dua orang dari sana.

"Kalian mau ikut?, aku akan menjelaskan semuanya disana." Tawar Naruto pada Sona dan Tsubaki dan dibalas dengan anggukan. Akhirnya Naruto juga menarik Sona dan Tsubaki ke dalam dimensi Kamui.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke suatu arah dimana dia merasakan kehadiran dari beberapa orang yang dikenalnya setelah dia melepaskan Kekkai dan genjutsu yang dipasangnya tadi di sekitar tempat itu untuk menghindari kedatangan orang lain.

"Apa kalian sudah ada disana dari tadi?" tanya Naruto yang sudah tiba di hadapan kelompok Rias.

"Seperi biasa, kau selalu tampak hebat Naruto-kun." Ucap Akeno dengan senyuman.

"Seperti biasa kau selalu bersikap sopan dan manis Akeno-san." Naruto untuk pertama kalinya menyebut nama Akeno.

Akeno terkejut begitu juga dengan Rias karena mereka sepertinya baru kali ini Naruto memanggil mereka dengan namanya. Selama ini Naruto tidak pernah mengucapkan nama mereka sekalipun saat berbicara. Rias mengalihkan pandangannya dari Naruto ke Akeno, dia bisa melihat wajah Akeno yang tampak senang. Rias juga tersentak lumayan terkejut saat menyadari bahwa Naruto selama ini juga belum pernah sekalipun mengucapkan namanya dalam setiap pembicaraan mereka.

"Kemana kau buat keempat orang tadi Naruto-san?"Tanya Kiba dengan suara yang terkesan dingin memecah keheningan di antara mereka.

"Aku membawanya ke dalam tempat ku, memangnya ada apa?" Naruto menatap Kiba dengan pandangan bertanya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menghabisi kedua makhluk itu tadi?, dan apa tujuanmu membawa mereka ke tempatmu?" kali ini Rias maju dan menanyakan perihal kelakuan Naruto.

"Oh, soal itu ya, ada yang harus ku lakukan pada mereka." Jawab Naruto dan melangkahkan kakinya semakin dekat dengan kelompok Rias.

"Bisa kau jelaskan apa yang akan kau lakukan pada mereka Naruto-Senpai." Koneko menanya dengan pandangan curiga.

Sekilas Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari arah Rias ke arah koneko, lalu mengangkat bahunya.

"Untuk saat ini aku tidak bisa mengatakannya pada kalian, namun kelak kalian juga akan tahu." Jawab Naruto dan tersenyum sopan.

"Kenapa kau tak mau menjelaskannya sekarang, apa ada masalah dengan apa yang kau lakukan?" Rias mulai menunjukkan kecurigaannya pada Naruto.

Naruto tidak membalas pertanyaan Rias, melainkan dia mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Rias dan mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat tubuh Rias dan mendekatkan kepala mereka, lalu Naruto membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Rias sampai wajah Rias yang dekat dengan Naruto itu menjadi sangat merah. Naruto berbalik melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan mereka, langkahnya semakin menjauhi mereka yang ada disitu menatapnya dalam diam.

"Aku akan melakukan kekerasan untuk membuatmu mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya kau sembunyikan dari kami." Rias yang mengumpulakan segenap kekuatannya untuk mengendalikan dirinya dan mengatakan hal itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku yakin kau pasti juga akan mengerti pada saatnya, dan aku juga akan membebaskanmu, ah tidak, aku akan membebaskan kalian semua." Naruto membalikkan tubuhnya, menatap Rias dan kelompoknya dan membalas perkataan Rias dengan senyuman yang sangat tulus yang diterangi cahaya matahari sore yang mulai menghilang, lalu Naruto menghilang dengan shunshinnya.

"fufuf~ Buchou kenapa wajahmu terlihat memerah?, an apa tadi yang dikatakan Naruto-kun padamu?" Akeno berjalan mendekati Rias lalu mendekatkan wajahnya di depan Rias untuk memastikan apa yang di wajah Rias adalah rona merah, bukan efek cahaya dari matahari yang sudah mulai tenggelam.

"Kita kembali untuk mempersiapkan pertarungan kita dengannya." Rias berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah dengan memalingkannya dan berjalan menjauhi Akeno.

"Aku akan menunjukkan padanya betapa dia salah karena telah berani meremehkan ku." Muncul sebuah seringai iblis di wajah Kiba yang mengikuti langkah Rias untuk kembali.

**Chapert 4**

**Dimensi Kamui.**

Dalam suatu ruangan yang tekesan tak memiliki batas dengan susunan balok-balok beton yang memiliki berbagai ukuran yang berbeda, terihat seorang pria berambut coklat sedang berbaring dengan peluh di sekujur tubuhnya berjatuhan secara terus menerus. Pria ini berbaring di samping seorang laki-laki pirang yang menatapnya dengan tatapan khawatir karena melihat kondisi si pria cokelat yang tubuhnya tampak sudah remuk tak beradaya dan tubuh yang diguyuri oleh keringat.

"Ha ..., ak, aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi. Itu tadi benar-benar membuat tubuhku seperti diremukkan saja." si pria cokelat a.k.a Issei membuka suaranya setelah menghirup udara beberapa kali untuk mengisi paru-parunya dengan oksigen.

"Kau terlalu memaksakan diri." Pria pirang a.k.a Naruto berdiri dari duduknya dan berniat melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Issei yang masih berbaring karena kelelahan, namun langkahnya terhenti saat dia merasakan sesuatu yang datang ke dimensinya.

Kyaa ...

Kyaa ...

Gyaaaa ...

Bruukk ...

Brukkk ...

Naruto segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah suara pertama lalu melihat dua siswi berkacamata yang dikenalnya dengan nama Sona dan Tsubaki mendarat tak beberapa jauh di sampingnya dan di arah yang tadi ditinggalkannya dia melihat dua orang wanita yang menimpa tubuh Issei dengan cara yang tidak elitnya.

"Ittai, ukh , apa itu barusan?, tadi aku merasa ada sesuatu yang menimpa tubuhku."

Issei berusaha bangkit berdiri namun tidak bisa karena tubuhnya sedang ditindih oleh sesuatu, dia berusaha menggeser dan membuka pandangannya yang terhalang karena benda yang menimpanya itu. Dia sedikit kesusahan karena tubuhnya yang sudah terasa sangat remuk disebabkan latihan yang dilakukannya. Namun pada akhirnya dia berhasil menggeser tubuh seseorang yang menimpanya tadi.

Satu ...

Dua ...

Tiga ...

Issei mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya beberapa kali dan berusaha menemukan pikirannya yang seperti tiba-tiba menghilang karena melihat sosok yang bersentuhan dengannya. Mengusap-usap matanya beberapa kali, mengeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan seakan berniat menyadarkannya dari yang dianggapnya mimpi itu, namun hasilnya tetap sama yaitu dia melihat dua orang wanita dengan pakaian yang sangat minim berada di atas tubuhnya.

"HIEEEE ... NANI KOREEE ...?!" Issei berteriak terkejut disertai darah yang keluar dari dua lubang hidungnya disertai dengan nafasnya yang megap-megap.

Sedangkan saat ini di suatu tempat Naruto sedang melihat ramainya lalu-lintas yang terdapat di daerah perkotaan dari atas sebuah menara. Memperhatikan lingkungan sekitarnya dengan sedikit senyum yang bertengger di bibirnya karena sudah memastikan tidak ada ancaman lain hari ini dari lawannya yang dilakuakn pada manusia. Semakin hari tindak dari balik bayangan para lawan Naruto semakin banyak, masih banyak manusia yang berjatuhan sebagai korban walaupun Naruto sudah menyiagakan lebih dari seratus kagebunshinya di provinsi Kuoh setiap hari. Dia menarik nafas sejenak lalu menghembuskannya ,Daerah yang begitu berbeda dengan desa Konoha yang dahulu menjadi tempat tinggalnya. Sekilas dia mengingat perkataan yang diucapkan oleh Rias padanya beberapa saat yang lalu.

"**Aku akan melakukan kekerasan untuk membuatmu mengatakan apa yang sebenarnya kau sembunyikan dari kami."**

Dia sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksud dari perkataan gadis itu padanya. Naruto memikirkan apa kelompok itu akan memaksanya dengan jalan pertarungan atau dengan suatu cara paksaan yang lainnya setelah gagal dalam melakukan perekrutan dirinya yang diharapkan menjadi bagian dari budak sang Gremory muda, entahlah dia tidak perlu terlalu memikirkan hal itu.

"Heiii apa ada orang disana?" Naruto tersentak mendengar suara yang berasal dari bawah menara dimana tempatnya duduk.

"Hah?, suara siapa itu" batin Naruto bingung.

"Nak, kami akan segera menyelamatkanmu, ingat jangan melompat, jangan melakukan hal yang namanya bunuh diri, kami akan segera datang, tunggulah ... ."

Akhirnya Naruto berhasil melihat beberapa orang dengan seragam polisi berada di bawah menara yang sangat gelap itu dan berbicara dengan pengeras suara. Dia memperhatikan beberapa cahaya yang sepertinya dikeluarkan melalui senter yang lumayan besar.

"Menyelamatkan?, bunuh diri?, melompat?, Hah? , sial .. jangan-jangan ..." Naruto langsung menghilang dari atas menara itu ke arah bawah dan berpura-pura menjadi penonton yang ingin tahu mengapa daerah itu sidikit ramai.

"Summimasen, ada apa ini?" Tanya Naruto pada salah seorang polisi yang ada di bawah menara dengan beberapa warga lainnya .

"Ada seorang anak sekolah yang berada di atas menara itu, tampaknya anak itu ingin melakukan aksi bunuh diri."

"Hah?, darimana kalian tahu?"

"Salah seorang dari pemilik apartemen di gedung itu menghubungi pihak kepolisian dan memberitahukan bahwa mereka melihat seorang siswa sekolah yang sepertinya sedang stress berat berada di atas menara ini, dan tampaknya mau melakukan aksi bunuh diri." Jelas sang polisi sambil menunjukkan apartemen sang penelfon yang berada tak jauh dari tower itu.

"HUAHAHAHAHA ..." Naruto tak bisa menahan tawanya hingga meledak setelah mendengar perkataan polisi itu.

"Kau kenapa nak?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, saya permisi dulu." Naruto berjalan menjauhu kerumunan orang itu menuju ke suatu tempat yang cocok untuk pergi ke dalam dimensi kamui miliknya. Banyak bisikan-bisikan yang menurutnya sangat lucu yang disebabkan oleh ulahnya yang berada diatas menara yang lumayan tinggi itu.

"Pasti yang mereka sangka tadi itu aku, hahaha ... lucu sekali..."

**Dimensi Kamui**

"Naruto... kenapa kau tidak pernah membawa kedua wanita seperti ini saat kita hanya berdua disini, kenapa mesti sekarang ... " Suara Issei terdengar sedikit aneh karena melihat dua orang wanita yang terikat muncul tiba-tiba dan menimpanya.

"Aku tidak akan menjelaskannya. Yang akan menjelaskannya adalah diriku yang asli yang akan datang kemari." Bunshin Naruto yang ada di situ hanya duduk sambil memperhatikan dua orang wanita yang terikat yang muncul secara mendadak itu.

"Hei mesum, bukankah tadi sudah ku katakan bahwa dua orang wanita ini adalah musuh yang menyerang kami." Sona menatap Issei dengan pandangan membunuh karena melihat wajah mesum Issei.

"Jangan-jangan kau suka membawa gadis ke sini dan melakukan sesuatu, ya? Dan kau tidak pernah mengajakku?" Bunshin Naruto tidak memperdulikan kata-kata Issei yang menurutnya keterlaluan itu.

Raynare yang juga ada di situ tampak sedikit kasihan menatap dua orang mantan setimnya dulu sedangkan Hanabi hanya menatap datar ke arah dua wanita itu lalu mengalihkannya ke arah Isssei yang memegang kerah baju Naruto dengan kedua tangannya dan mengoyang-goyangkan tubuh bunshin Naruto meminta penjelasan mengapa ada dua wanita dengan pakaian yang sangat minim muncul dalam dimensi ini.

"Haa... padahal dia tadi sudah tak bisa bergerak lagi, namun setelah ada dua wanita dengan pakaian minim yang dibawa bos ini membuatnya kembali memiliki tenaga, dasar!" batin Naruto melihat Issei yang menggoncang-goncangkan tubuhnya.

"Hei, berhenti memperlakukan Nii-sanku seperti itu." Hanabi mendekati Issei dan melepaskan cengkraman Issei di kerah Naruto tanpa memperdulikan bahwa Issei adalah Senpainya di Academy. Issei yang melihat tatapan membunuh Hanabi karena sudah berani mengoncang-goncang tubuh Nii-sannya karena pikiran mesumnya hanya bisa menelan air liurnya takut lalu melepaskan tangannya.

"Aku yang asli akan menjelaskannya pada kalian, bukan aku yang kali.."

**Wurrrr ...**

Belum lagi bunshin Naruto menyelesaikan kata-kata miliknya, Naruto yang asli sudah muncul di hadapan mereka semua. Naruto yang asli berjalan mendekati kumpulan itu dengan tenang dan semua mata menatap kedatangan Naruto yang mendekati kedua wanita yang sedang terikat itu di antara orang lainnya.

"Nii-san."Ucap Hanabi dan Raynare bersamaan.

"Naruto."

"Raynelle-chan dan kau bisa kau bawa mereka ke tempatnya." Naruto berbicara kepada Raynare dan satu bunshinya yang ada di situ. Bunshin itu dan Raynare melakukan apa yang tadi dikatakan oleh Naruto.

"Nah, aku akan menjelaskannya pada kalian berdua disini sekarang." Naruto menatap Sona dan Tsubaki secara bergantian.

Naruto memandang kedua siswi itu dengan mata mangenkyou sharingannya dan menjelaskankan pada mereka melalui gambaran-gambaran yang ada di dalam pikiran Naruto kepada mereka berdua hingga selesai. Dan sebagai penjelsan tambahan Naruto menceritakannya lagi melalui perbincangan dengan semua orang yang ada di situ.

Mereka yang semua yang ada di situ pun mendengar semua penjelasan Naruto, termasuk Hanabi, Issei dan Raynare yang sudah tahu mengenai apa yang dibicarakan Naruto saat ini. Sona dan Tsubaki yang terlihat sangat tertarik menjadi terkejut mengenai apa yang dikatakan oleh Naruto. Memang saat ini mereka sudah mengetahui banyak hal tentang hal aneh yang ada di sekitar mereka, namun tidak selengkap dan seakurat yang mereka dengar dari Naruto saat ini. Selama ini Sona dan Tsubaki termasuk dua orang yang sangat gila dalam melakukan berbagai penyelidikan tentang kejadian-kejadian yang berada di luar nalar mereka dengan memata-matai Rias dan kelompoknya, memasang beberapa camera pengintai di beberapa sudut Academy dan sampai menyusup ke dalam ruang klub penelitian ilmu gaib Rias saat tempat itu kosong.

"Apa kau dari masa depan?" Tanya Sona pada Naruto penasaran.

"Masa depan?, aku tidak berasal dari masa depan." Jawab Naruto.

"Kalau begitu kau berasal dari masa lalu yang melakukan perjalanan ke masa sekarang Naruto-san?" Kali ini Tsubaki menanyakan dengan penasaran.

"Pertanyaan kalian sangat aneh. Di dunia ini tidak ada yang namanya melakukan perjalanan waktu dari masa depan ke masa lalu atau sebaliknya, maka dari itu setiap sesuatu yang telah dilakukan, waktu yang berlalu tidak akan bisa dikembalikan. Seseorang tidak bisa mengubah masa lalu namun bisa mengubah masa depan dengan masa sekarang."

"Kalau begitu berarti kau berasal dari dimensi lain?" kali ini Sona tambah antsias unutk bertanya.

Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya ke arah Issei, Tsubaki, dan Sona. Dia melihat ketiganya kecuali Hanabi dan Raynare terlihat seperti orang yang sangat penasaran. Hanabi dan Raynare sudah terlebih dahulu mengetahui hal itu jadi mereka tidak begitu menaruh perhatian yang seserius Ketiga orang yang lainnya.

"Apa lagi itu dimensi lain?" tanya Naruto bingung.

"Itu dimensi yang memiliki kehidupan yang sama seperti kita tapi berada di tempat yang lain, dimensi dimana kita memiliki diri kita yang lain yang berada di sana." Tsubaki kembali menjelaskan.

"Haaa, kalian memang aneh. Tidak ada yang namanya dimensi dimana orang yang lain yang sama sepertimu tinggal di tempat lain. Ya, kalau dimensi yang lain dari dunia ini memang ada tapi KAU TIDAK AKAN MENEMUKAN YANG NAMANYA KEHIDUPAN DISANA, KARENA YANG ADA HANYA Tipuan, KEMATIAN DAN KEKOSOGAN hampir seperti tempat ini." Naruto memberikan kesan horor dan penekanan di akhir kalimatnya sehingga itu membuat ketiga orang yang penasaran itu sangat terkejut.

"Nah, karena kalian berdua sudah tahu secara keseluruhan, maka aku mau menanyakan apa kalian mau bergabung bersamaku unutk menjalankan tugas yang harus kuselesaikan?, atau masih ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan?" Naruto menawarkan pada Sona dan Tsubaki untuk bergabung dengan kelompoknya di akhir semua penjelasannya dengan menyediakan mereka untuk bertanya kembali untuk menghilangkan rasa penasaran yang mereka miliki.

Namun setelah beberapa saat Naruto menunggu pertanyaan, tetapi tampaknya tidak satu orang lainpun dari mereka yang mau mengajukan pertanyaan lagi.

"Jadi, bagaimana?, apa kalian menerimanya?" Naruto kembali menawarkan.

"Hmm ... ini merupakan misi yang berbahaya, tapi aku menerimanya. Aku akan bergabung dengan kalian." Sona menerima tawaran dari Naruto untuk bergabung.

"Kaichou apa kau serius?, ini adalah hal yang sangat berbahaya untuk kita, selama ini kita kan hanya berniat melakukan penyelidikan tanpa sedikitpun terlibat di dalamnya." Tsubaki sedikit terkejut karena Sona yang menerima tawaran dari Naruto.

"Kau benar Tsubaki, namun selama penyelidikan kita selama ini apa kau tidak menyadari bahwa akan lebih menegangkan kalau kita terlibat di dalamnya, lagipula dari apa yang terjadi tadi itu sudah membuat kita terlibat." Ucap Sona dengan mimik wajah seperti seorang psikopat yang sangat tertarik.

Semua orang yang ada disana sedikit terkejut melihat perubahan sifat Sona itu, karena yang mereka tahu dia memiliki sifat yang terkesan 'cool'. Issei sampai-sampai merinding melihat mimik wajah Sona yang seperti itu. Namun beberapa detik kemudian wajah 'cool' itu kembali muncul dan menghapus semua mimik penasaran yang tadi tampak.

"Kalian tenang saja, aku tidak akan menyuruh kalian maju ke medan perang tanpa melengkapi kalian dengan 'perlengkapan'. Aku akan memberikan GIFT pada kalian, atau lebih tepatnya GIFT lah yang akan memilih kalian. Setelah itu aku akan menjelaskan apa yang masih belum ku katakan pada kalian semua sebelumnya." Naruto beranjak dari posisi duduknya lalu menyuruh mereka untuk mengikutinya.

**Dua Hari Kemudian.**

Academy Kuoh di siang hari yang termasuk cerah itu dimana banyak para siswa yang sudah keluar dari kelasnya untuk kembali ke rumah masing-masing. Hari ini atau lebih tepatnya hari jumat merupakan hari dimana setiap siswa tidak lagi memiliki kegiatan sekolah karena hari jumat dikhususkan bagi para siswa hanya terfokus pada pelajaran. Setiap siswa yang mengikuti kegiatan klub biasaya akan keluar dari lingkungan sekolah pada akhir pukul lima sore. Disinilah sekarang seorang pemuda pirang sedang berada di sekolahnya seperti engan untuk melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari sekolah. Padahal jika dilihat lebih teliti lagi di setiap sudut sekolah maka tidak akan ditemukan satu orang siswa pun yang ada di situ. Pemuda yang bernama Namikaze Naruto saat ini memasukkan buku-bukunya ke dalam tasnya. Setelah menyuruh adiknya Hanabi dan Raynare- tentu saja, untuk pergi ke rumah mereka bersama dengan Issei, Sona dan Tsubaki untuk melatih kemampuan yag mereka miliki. Naruto menyuruh mereka untuk melakukan latihan di rumah Naruto yang sudah dipasangi Kekkai karena untuk menyesuaikan kekuatan mereka jika bertarung di dunia nyata yang akan berbeda hasilnya jika mereka bertarung di dimensi kamui.

"Haa, dasar sensei yang kurang kerjaan menyuruh mengerjakan tugas sampai puluhan soal. Untung saja tidak membuat otakku pecah, huh." Ucap Naruto entah pada siapa sambil melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari kelas yang beberapa belas menit lalu telah dibersihkannya bersama dengan beberapa anggota sesama kelasnya, karena Naruto juga mendapat giliran membersihkan kelas di setiap hari jumat.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya dengan gontai dan tanpa semangat menelusuri setiap lorong-lorong dan melewati kelas demi kelas. Dari lantai tiga dia turun ke lantai satu dengan menuruni tiap anak tangga hingga dia sampai di lantai dua, sengaja melihat kelas adiknya Hanabi untuk sesaat lalu turun lagi menuju lantai satu.

"Haaaahh, akhirnya sampai juga." Ucap Naruto lumaya keras setelah sampai di lantai dasar sekolah. Dalam beberapa menit dia sudah sampai di tengah lapangang Academy untuk keluar dari gerbang sekolah, sampai saat dia merasakan dan akhirnya melihat empat sosok yang dikenalinya sudah berdiri di depannya.

"Kalian mau apa?" tanya Naruto memperhatikan satu demi satu orang yang ada di depannya, Rias Gremory, Himejima Akeno, Yuuto Kiba, dan Toujo Koneko.

Beberapa saat menunggu adanya jawaban namun tidak ada. Akhirnya Naruto memutuskan untuk melangkahkan kakinya berniat meninggalkan kelompok yang dianggapnya aneh itu. Baru satu langkah Naruto maju, dia sudah merasakan kekuatan yang merembes dari keempat orang yang berdiri di depannya.

"Haaa, padahal sudah bagus mereka semalam tidak ada satupun yang muncul." Gumam Naruto pelan.

"HAH! Apa kau bilang, dasar sombong?!" ucap Kiba keras setelah mendengar gumaman Naruto.

"Hiiihh, dia bisa mendengar gumamanku yang termasuk sangat pelan tadi. Dan lagi jarak antar aku an mereka termasuk tidak dekat." Kali ini Naruto tidak lagi menggumam, melainkan dia berbicara dalam, hatinya(?).

"Namikaze Naruto-san kami meminta penjelasanmu mengenai hal yang kemarin, kemana kau bawa kedua malaikat jatuh itu, kenapa kau juga membawa Sona dan Tsubaki, apa sebenarnya tujuanmu, dan siapa kau sebenarnya?" Rias menanyakan pertanyaannya secara bertubi-tubi sekaligus dengan pandangan tajam ke arah Naruto.

"Wow, wow, wow. Ada apa ini?. apa aku sedang diinterogasi? kalian memperlakukanku seperti kriminal yang telah melakukan kesalahan besar."

"Cih, cepat jawab pertanyaan dari Rias-senpai tadi satu per satu dengan jelas." Kali ini Kiba kembali berbicara dengan pandangan tajam dan merendahkan.

"Kalau aku tidak mau, kalian mau apa?" Tanya Naruto datar namun di dalam pertanyaanya terdapat nada dingin dengan melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Cih, sombong sekali jawabanmu. Kenapa kau tidak pernah menaruh hormat sedikitpun pada Rias-senpai? Dan kenapa kau merasa dirimu lebih baik dari kami sehingga kau tidak mau bergabung, bahkan menjawab pertanyaan kami saja kau tak mau." Kiba sudah sangat kesal melihat tingkah Naruto yang menurutnya sudah keterlaluan.

"Sombong?, aku sama sekali tak mengerti atas dasar apa kau mengatakan kalau aku sombong. Dan mengenai menaruh rasa hormat yang tadi kau katakan, rasa hormat seperti apa yang kau maksud?, apa rasa hormat yang kau katakan itu adalah dengan sanjungan, pujian dan eluan?- maaf saja aku tidak akan melakukan hal bodoh itu, kau yang selalu dipuji-puji kalangan wanita- pangerang berkuda putih?. Satu lagi ... aku memang bisa dikatakan lebih baik dari kalian semua." Naruto berusaha menahan emosinya yang sudah mulai naik melihat tingkah orang yang ada di depannya.

Kesabaran Kiba yang sudah habis karena mendengar setiap ocehan yang didengar oleh Naruto, dia melangkahkan kakinya berniat menyerang Naruto, namun satu tangannya yang sebelah kiri ditahan oleh Rias. Kiba memalingkan wajahnya untuk melihat Rias untuk mendapatkan penjelasan kenapa dia ditahan dan mendapati Rias menggeleng.

"Tahan dulu." Ucap Rias pelan.

"Naruto-san." Ucap Rias setelah melepaskan tangan Kiba yang awalnya ditahannya sehingga Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kiba ke arah Rias.

" Kenapa kau tidak mau menceritakan mengenai siapa dirimu sebenarnya?" tanya Rias yang seperti terkesan terdengar ramah di telinga Naruto. Naruto tampak berpikir sejenak mengenai pertanyaan yang disampaikan Rias padanya, pertanyaan yang menurutnya sudah berulang klai ditanyakan oleh wanita yang sekarang ada di depannya dan juga telah dijawabnya sebanyak wanita itu menanyakannya. Naruto tidak mengerti sebenarnya apa mau dari wanita merah yang sekarang ini berdiri di depannya sampai berulang-ulang menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama terus menerus.

"Haaa, maaf sebelumnya bukankah sudah ku katakan aku Namikaze Naruto dan aku adalah manusia biasa."

"Keras kepala sekali pria ini." kali ini Koneko menyemburkan komentarnya. Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Koneko yang berdiri di sebelah Akeno. Naruto hanya memandang dengan pandangan bingung dan heran.

"Kenapa aku dikatakan keras kepala?" batin Naruto.

"Kau harusnya sadar bahaya kau saat ini dalam keadaan bahaya." Ucap Koneko lagi dengan datar.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya dari Koneko ke Kiba yang tampak seperti menahan amarahnya pada Naruto.

"Kalian sombong sekali. Kalian bersikap seolah semua orang yang di hadapan kalian adalah orang yang lebih rendah, harus menaruh hormat sesuai kemauan kalian, kalian merasa diri kalian lebih baik dari orang lain sehingga membuat kalian ingin diperlakukan secara istimewa oleh orang lain. Aku terkadang tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, aku sudah menaruh hormat sebagaimana mestinya dari senpai ke Kohai, dari Kohai ke Senpai, dari sesama teman, kepada orang yang lebih tua, kepada sensei, kepada orang yang lebih muda. Tapi, kalian setelah ku perhatikan seolah meminta yang lebih dari itu, apa kalian ingin diperlakukan seperti Tuhan?" Ucap Naruto panjang lebar pada ke empat orang yang berdiri di depannya dengan sudara yang dapat membekukan siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Naruto melihat semua siswa yang berdiri di depannya itu sekali lagi secara bergantian ingin meminta penjelasan dari mereka sampai dia melihat salah seorang dar mereka, yaitu Akeno melangkahkan kakinya untuk mensejajarkan dirinya dengan posisi Rias yang saat ini berdiri di depan mereka semua.

"Naruto-kun maksud kami bukan begitu." Ucap Akeno seperti menenangkan keadaan yang ada di situ yang sudah mulai menegang.

"Jadi, apa maksud kalian?"

"Rias-senpai adalah penguasa di Kuoh, dan ditugaskan untuk menjaga daerah ini. ini adalah daerah kekuasaan dari Klan Gremory, jadi kau seharusnya tidak merahasiakan sedikitpun dari kami mengenai hal yang kau lakukan yang menyangkut atau yang ada kaitannya di Kuoh, daerah ini merupakan tanggung jawab dari Rias-senpai. Kau paham itu, Sialan!" terdengar suara Kiba yang meninggi menjawab pertanyaan Naruto yang awalnya di ajukan pada Akeno. Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya diam saja karena dia menganggap bahwa itu hanya ungkapan kekesalan Kiba yang tidak mewakili mereka yang sekarang ada di depannya. Tapi, setelah menunggu ternyata tidak ada jawaban lain sehingga Naruto menyimpulkan bahwa pernyataan Kiba tadi merupakan perwakilan dari mereka semua.

"Daerah kekuasaan kalian?, sejak kapan kalian mengangap daerah ini menjadi tanggung jawab kalian?. Yang kalian lakukan itu merupakan sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal sama sekali, aku tidak dapat menerimanya. Seperti yang ku katakan tadi, kalian terlalu sombong!" balas Naruto tidak kalah sengit menjawab kata-kata Kiba.

"Apa kau tidak tahu siapa Rias-senpai, dasar sialan!" Ucap Kiba lagi.

"Ada apa dengan Kiba?, kenapa dia setiap berhadapan dengan Naruto selalu menunjukkan sikap yang penuh kemarahan?" Batin Akeno heran setelah melihat sikap Kiba.

"Tidak tahu apa maksudmu?. Kalian menganggapnya sebagai *Nefilim, bukan? Omong kosong!. Kalian tidak tahu apa-apa. Haaa ... aku cape meladeni kalian, aku mau pergi dulu..." ucap Naruto dengan melangkahkan kakinya.

"Dasar brengsek...!"

Kiba yang sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan kekesalannya terhadap setiap perkataan Naruto langsung menghilang dari tempatnya tadi berdiri dan sekarang sudah mengayunkan pedang yang tadi ada di tanganya ke arah leher Naruto. Namun serangan itu berhasil dihindari Naruto dengan melompat ke belakang.

"Gerakannya meningkat tiga kali lipat dari sebelumnya, ini buruk." Batin Naruto lalu mengaktifkan sharingannya.

Keempat siswa itu menyadari bahwa mata Naruto berubah, namun yang menanggapi itu hanya Rias dan Akeno yang masih dalam posisi diam.

"Akeno, kau lihat matanya? Ada yang aneh dengan mata itu, apa itu mata yang sama seperti mata yang kita miliki- yang memiliki berbagai fungsi?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu Buchou." Jawab Akeno singkat sambil melihat hal yang terjadi di depannya.

Koneko muncul di depan Naruto dengan melayangkan pukulannya ke arah kepala Naruto dari atas secara cepat.

*BUMM, di tempat yang di pijak Naruto tadi langsung terbentuk kawah yang lumayan besar karena terkena efek dari pukulan Koneko yang berhasil dihindari Naruto.

Namun Koneko kembali menyerang Naruto yang masih bisa menghindari serangan itu, tapi ternyata Kiba sudah muncul di belakang Naruto dengan mengayungkan tebasan pedangnya ke arah Naruto. Naruto kembali menghindari serangan itu dengan menghilang ke belakang dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh dari Koneko dan Kiba.

"Entah kenapa aku merasa kekuatan mereka melebihi dari perkiraanku." Batin Naruto sambil menatap koneko dan Kiba yang ada di depannya. Mata sharingan Naruto terus berputar secara lambat menilai kemampuan lawan yang saat ini dihadapinya. Sekarang Naruto memandang Rias dan Akeno yang ada di belakang Kiba dan Koneko menonton pertarungannya.

"Ternyata mereka sudah merencanakan ini sebelumnya, mereka sudah memasang Kekkai untuk menyembunyikan semua yang terjadi di sini. Hmm ... jadi ini maksud dari perkataannya yang sebelumnya."

"Kena kau ... !, Rasakan Ini !"

Naruto terkejut karena Kiba yang lepas dari pandangannya dan saat ini sudah ada di belakangnya dengan dua pedang di kedua tangannya. Naruto juga menyadari bahwa Koneko tidak lagi berdiri di tempatnya tadi.

Walaupun jarak pedang milik Kiba yang melayang ke arah kepala milik Naruto tinggal beberapa centi lagi, namun kali ini pun Naruto berhasil menghindar. Tapi, Koneko yang ternyata sudah memperkirakan ke mana arah Naruto bergerak melayangkan satu pukulan dengan kekuatan penuh sehingga menimbukan suatu tekanan. Naruto yang melihat itu menundukkan tubuhnya secepat kilat lalu mendaratkan satu pukulan telak ke arah ke perut Koneko sehingga wanita berambut putih keperakan itu terpental ke udara.

**T.B.C**

**A/N :**

**Sebelumnya saya minta maaf karena untuk fic ini mengalami penundaan yang cukup panjang. Sebenarnya untuk fic saya yang ini sudah siap beberapa minggu lalu namun karena banyak halangan jadi baru bisa saya keluarkan. saya sudah mulai sedikit malas dalam mengetik dan ditambah adanya kegiatan lain dan mungkin saya mulai merambah pembuatan cerpen untuk surat kabar. Saya sendiri juga tidak tahu apakah saya masih memiliki minat lagi untuk menulis fanfic.**

**Dan yang terakhir saya minta maaf karena untuk kali ini review dari teman-temin sekalian yang tidak saya jawab.**

**Dan soal chapter kali ini yang terlalu pendek mungkin karena dampak dari hal yang telah saya katakan sebelumnya. **

**Saya ucapkan banyak terimakasih pada yang sudah mau membaca cerita ini, terkhusus bagi yang mau meninggalkan jejaknya dalam Review.**

**...**

**..**

**.**

**Sampai Jumpa.**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
